Dragon Age Abomination's Origins: Jade Empire
by raw666
Summary: After slaying the Archdemon, the darkspawn did not just go away, and instead split into two warring factions that threatens the world, in a hunt for the Water Dragon. Now, the Grey Wardens under Aveline Wolf Oracle must stop the darkspawn as the mystical Jade Empire filled up with ghosts. The world will change as the West meets the East. Sequel to Dragon Age Abomination's Origins
1. Chapter 1: Summary and Notes

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins: Jade Empire

Chapter 1: Summary and Notes

**This is a more in depth summary you find on books to hopefully entice new readers as a sequel to Dragon Age Abomination's Origins. If you like it, give it a thumps up, if not, tell me how to improve it. Thanks for reading, RAW666. **

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/18/2014**

After the death of the Archdemon, the darkspawn dispersed from the dog country capital Denerim, saving Ferelden and all of Thedas from the Fifth Blight. However, where the darkspawn should had disappeared back into the Deep Roads, something unexpected happen. They remained on the surface and split into two warring factions: the Architect and the Mother. And these Darkspawn that are not just monsters, but intelligent beings with plans that would mean disaster for not only Thedas but also the mystical land known as the Jade Empire.

Aveline Wolf Oracle, a human turned into a sane abomination that killed the last Archdemon and survived now leads the Grey Wardens to investigate these darkspawn as they discover a plot that threatens the entire world as the Mother tries to corrupt the Water Dragon. A spirit that regulates the flow of water in the world, and she also controls the Cycle of Rebirth of the Jade Empire. A spirit that is missing as someone messed with the order of things, filling the Jade Empire with ghosts.

Now, Aveline must travel into the Jade Empire, where magic is accepted as a part of life and spirits are just part of the land and trees in a forest. All the while saving the Empire from the corruption of men that believe they have the right to usurp Heaven and to discover lost history and her connection to the Eastern order known as the Spirit Monks. The world will change as the West meets the East.

**Author Note**

**1) To fans of the prequel, please note that I made some changes to the mages power section and martial arts of the Jade Empire. The main changes are more styles and got rid of sustain weapon styles for combat powers with some based off Dragon Age II. **

**2) Below is a comparison of notes between Thedas and the Jade Empire for those who like one. **

**Comparison**

**A) Jade Empire Advantages over Thedas**

Air Force: the Jade Empire actually has an air force with planes instead of just hot air balloons used for transport, observation and in rare expensive models, bombing. This allows the Empire aerial dominance if they can get there since they need wind maps and are vulnerable to physical attacks and elemental spells.

Balance: there is a strong balance in the land due to interaction between Spirits, making the natural environment safer compare to Thedas.

Beats: there are fewer hostile beasts, making the lands safer for advancement but making the army less experienced in dealing with such creatures.

Essence Gems: special gems that allow control of Chi enhanced by the heaven portion of the Fade.

Ghosts: unlike Thedas, ghosts must be assisted to go to the underworld by Spirit Monks or the Water Dragon otherwise they linger. This allows golems to be made without harvesting people, as well as being able to pass knowledge long after they die. However, it can be a disadvantage as ghosts go insane and harm the living over time. Also, ghosts cannot be killed, just dispersed for a time they are unless sent to the Fade and the Underworld.

Golems: recent additions to the Imperial Army, golems are mostly clay golems that are mass-produced that could match the armored soldiers in Thedas. They do have iron and jade golems that are just as powerful as the dwarven golems in Thedas.

Heaven Fade: the Jade Empire being closer to the Heaven portion of the Fade allows the lands to have an increased interaction with spirits over demons that benefit the lands. The lands depend more on a balance between all forces or it falls apart as opposed to the harden lands of Thedas. Jade Empire is more familiar with spirits, underworld and the Bureaucracy of Spirits that goes on in the Fade then Thedas is on the spirits/gods.

Individual Equipment: cheap and can be mass-produced since their weapons and armor is bronze with a few legendary or elite weapons made with refined steel.

Imperial Army: the single army is larger than all the armies in Thedas combined and they are completely loyal to the Emperor.

Loyalty: as a whole, the entire population is loyal to the Jade Empire and to the Emperor on a physiological level. It would go so far to say they worship the Empire like a people would worship a god, making any conquest difficult due to people's fierce loyalty to the empire.

Magic: magic is more common in the form of physical and spiritual energy known as Chi. Anyone with the right training can increase their strength and even train to use special martial art styles like transformation and magic. Magic is also used as the basis of most of their technology.

Martial Arts: using Chi, a fully trained martial artist can perform deeds most in Thedas cannot match or beat depending on the field they face, whether it's magic or close quarters combat.

Population: population is larger, allowing a larger work force and army

Resources: larger land mass provides more space for more people, plant life to harvest (trees), and farmland to grow crops, though they are limited by the variety of food and where it can be grown in mass quantity.

Seals: seals are specialized techniques used to enhance mystical tools and can be utilized for almost infinite storage when made with the help of monks or scholars, though at a high cost. Seals are limited by space over number compared to runes.

Stability: the Jade Empire is very stable, allowing for a larger commerce and lasting settlements compared to Thedas.

Technology: military technology is more exotic, with flying machines, rockets, explosives (dragon breath), cannons and golems that give them a distinct advantage on the battlefield if used appropriately. Magic is also used to allow the Empire to use complex tools that they normally cannot make with current knowledge.

Universal Soldiers: their soldiers are highly trained in a single style of martial arts, a sword, a spear and a crossbow, making them perfect in a variety of skills that allow for more universal tactics. However, they only have a few specialized forces and takes years of proper training to be in the army.

Traps: focus more on explosives, especially for containers to prevent theft.

**B) Thedas Advantages over the Jade Empire**

Apparitions: ghosts do not exist in Thedas since demons weaken the vale, allowing ghost to enter the afterlife or be eaten by spirits. Instead, Thedas has apparitions, essence trapped in lyrium or by demons that can play back and a few cases attack people. However, they are rare and besides watching history play are not of much use.

Archers: unheard of in the Jade Empire since they used only spear and crossbow, archers with a bow and arrows give them a range advantage even over Jade Empire crossbows and Thedas crossbows are also designed with more power, increasing damage and range. Sharpshooters particularly are a dangerous to martial artist.

Beasts: there are far greater varieties of beasts that are intelligent and/or dangerous, making it difficult to develop safely, but making the armies hardier. There is also a variety in food, harvest material with some beast skin making excellent armor.

Domesticated Animals: there are many varieties of animals that can be domesticated for war in Thedas, while in the Jade Empire, domestication is limited to oxen, rare breeds of horses, monkeys, tigers, small dogs and cats, and Jade/cave ogres.

Education: education is more widespread, thanks in a large part to the Chantry, as the populations in several countries are able to read and write with the option to peruse scholarly pursuits, though scholars are mostly reserved to the nobility, priest, serving the Chantry or magister lords, and mages.

Enchantment: runes woven into weapons, armor and robes with lyrium allow for more powerful weapons and armor that seals cannot duplicate.

Hell Fade: due to Thedas being closer to the Hell portion of the Fade allows the lands to have an increased interaction with demons over spirits, making Thedas more independent from sprits and creates a lack of ghosts due to demons weakening the veil. They are more knowledgeable of demons, soul purification, the Maker and the Fade in general compared to the Jade Empire.

Individual Equipment: most armies in Thedas are well equipped with a variety of types of steel weapons, steel armor or tough leather. Wooden weapons are only used for disposable weapons like arrows, or they are made of special wood difficult to break. The most important weapons are the shield, war axe and great sword to give Thedas the advantage in combat.

Individuality: most countries allow more say on a personal level, especially in creativity to create a changing and evolving kingdom as compared to the Jade Empire's stagnated lands.

Lyrium: Is a mineral creating magic and is used as the basis for runes.

Naval Fleet: several countries in Thedas have a large naval force to fight off invaders and trade by sea travel as opposed to rivers in the Jade Empire that are rarely used for travel. Their warships are also generally tougher and larger as they are needed to fight qunari fortress ships, giving most countries the naval dominance over the Jade Empire.

Magic: magic is rare and only used in a small population called mages, but the magic is more potent and the mages are able to perform large area spells, healing spells, buffer/hex spells, and more powerful single attack spells.

Resources: they have a higher concentration of iron and dense stone (limestone), as well as a larger variety of material (including different types of iron), beasts and foods that can survive in a variety of environments spread throughout the continent instead of localized in certain areas.

Science: more advanced and focused on scientific research over the Jade Empire's philosophy to increases their understanding of the world around them as well as how to better manipulate their world to survive, especially with technology and possibly mages.

Specialized Forces: most divisions within an army have specialized members in their forces such as elite solders (knights), soldiers, archers, assassins, rogues, dogs, bolt masters and etc. giving them a larger variety of tactics and skills. Also, for the most part, they are quicker to train to surpass the common soldier in the Jade Empire.

Technology: military technology is based more on fortification thanks to the abundance of iron and dense stone along with defense mechanisms and locks. However, the biggest technological progress in the strengthening of leather and steel (purifying) to create stronger and more powerful armor and weapons available to the common soldier. Also, while cannons and golems are rare, they are generally more powerful than those in the Jade Empire, with qunari cannons having a superior range. Thedas technology is based more on science with magic possibly being used to enhance the specific technology's properties.

Traps: have larger scale booby traps to prevent entry with things such as explosives and bladed traps.

Weapon variety: They also have far more variety in weapons from hand held to long range and defensive weapons like the bow and arrow, boiling tar, booby traps, and magical traps.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans in the West, Trouble in

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins: Jade Empire

Chapter 2: Plans in the West, Trouble in the East

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or Jade Empire; they belong to Bioware and have the copyrights for both of them.**

**Beta Rader: Albert**

**Last Update: 8/4/2015**

Scene I

In the lands of free dog country known as Ferelden stood the City of Amaranthine, a port city found near the Walking Sea and the biggest land route found in country, the Pilgrim's Path. It is one of the wealthiest cities in Ferelden, transformed from a fishing village into a trading post by the Orlesians during their century long Occupation of Ferelden. Since then, it has become even wealthier, especially after the capital, Denerim was attacked by vile creatures known as darkspawn. Since then, it has gone through many different masters as its holds onto its Ferelden and Orlesian legacy.

Amaranthine is thriving while the rest of the country owe their lives to the Grey Wardens, a force dedicated to the elimination of darkspawn, corrupted monsters that taint the lands and its people with its poisonous blood that kills most and turns others into monsters. Beasts that mostly live underground except during Blights, when they are led to the surface by a corrupted old dragon called the Archdemon to destroy all life. The last Blight happened in Ferelden, and the Archdemon was slain by one of three Grey Wardens known as the Hero of Ferelden, among other titles she had earned before she became a Grey Warden.

As a reward, the Grey Wardens were given the City of Amaranthine and the lands around it to rebuild their numbers. Now the city was growing under the Wardens beyond its four, thick stonewalls. The Wardens restored order by ending a smuggling ring the previous owners left for being paid under the table, and build additions to the town, including an orphanage called the 'Warden's Refuge' for the many orphans created by the Blight. This earned them a lot of love from the common people, especially since they insisted on protecting the entire province, including the farmlands and trade routes.

It was a stable region that allowed entry to anyone who wished it. Something two elves took advantage of the open province as they walked in without interruption despite sticking out like a sore thumb. They were only stopped at the entrance of the city to be questioned like anyone else, even the nobility. "Halt travelers, state your intentions of entering the city?" asked the City's Captain of the Guard.

The man had good reason to stop them, as they were not the usual elves. One was a mystical, Dalish Elf (wondering free elf), who had the tattoo of a leaf that ran along her right cheek to her neck collarbone. The woman wore white Tevinter style robes with special runes to give her extra protection against wind and long-range attacks while increasing her magic and willpower to allow her to use more powerful spells she use in battle. That is when she is not defended by her white mountain lion, who seemed to have a breeze of wind follow her with a soft growl.

The lion was one of her two guards that stood by her side and the only animal among the two. The second guard was a bleach blond, tattooed elf that stood in front of the Dalish Elf. He stood out with two daggers and leather armor that was the red, yellow and green armor of the sun armor and weapons design for rogues as his skills were enhanced by the runes built in it. The blade also looked practically special with elemental runes that gave the weapons special properties like wind, water, earth and sprit with runes enhancements. He walked like an assassin, and greeted the man with a smooth accent that belonged to the small merchant country filled with princes, Antiva.

"Hello my dear friend," the blond elf greeted with a smile as he held up papers. "I'm Zevran, traveling with the lovely Dalish Wondering Keeper Reina, and her protector Kissara."

"Charmed," Reina had stated with an accent that was mixed with several human, elven and dwarven accents while the chimera mountain lion meowed in response.

"And we are here as guests of the Grey Wardens for some business deals needed to be done," Zevran explained as he held out papers to the guards.

The heavily armored guards quickly looked at the papers and bowed to the two, "My apology, my Lady and Lord, we did not know we were dealing with guests of the Hero of Ferelden. You may pass."

"Thank you captain, we'll be on our way," Reina smiled while Kissara snickered in the background.

The soldiers saluted as Zevran patted the man on the back, telling him everything was all right before they went right up the roads shaped like a square, leaving the guards behind. They soon made a left at the end of the Chantry, where Reina confronted her fellow elf.

"You robbed the Captain of the Guard, didn't you?"

"Well I needed to keep my skills sharp and since I doubt our friend would allow me to assassinate someone, even if she could pardon me for being the Hero of Ferelden," Zevran laughed as he bounced as small sack of gold and silver in his hand.

"I see you are still an Antivan Crow, even when the house you serve put a bounty on your head for assisting the Wardens during the Fifth Blight," she stated as Reina shook her head in amusement.

"Well, I've been trained that way since they acquired me young, and you like me. So I see no point in changing," Zevran mussed as they approached the only inn in the fortress city, the Crown and Lion.

The Crown and Lion was a modest Inn with a main floor designed for guests that came in to drink and eat, and a second floor for VIPs and guests with a seal showing they were guests of the Grey Wardens. They were directed to a private, small room where the guests of honor had not arrived yet, but they did see a familiar face they had not since the coronation of the new King of Ferelden, and the celebration of saving the Fifth Blight, saving Ferelden. It was a dwarf in black, symbolic armor with an enchantment battle-axe strapped onto his back that was taller than the dwarf was. The burly, short, round man stood out further with his red-haired mustache tied into two long strands. His blue eye dulled as he reeked of alcohol even as he stood sober. He ran up to them with excitement of seeing old friends.

"Ah, there's my two favorite elves outside of Shianni," the dwarf yelled as he ran up to hug them, as well as give Reina a tighter squeezed around the waist.

"Oghren, you're here?" Reina asked in shock.

"Aye I'm here, where else did you expect a warrior like myself would be," Oghren smiled as he showed a crest of a white griffin on his chest. "I've been accepted into the Grey Wardens."

"You're a Grey Warden?" Zevran asked in amazement. "I'm would be shock that you decided to join the order, if I wasn't more shocked that they let you in my smelly friend."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha," Oghren laughed before he smiled to the blond elf. "I see you haven't lost your tong elf." Oghren then got serious, "Yeah they let me in, and before you ask, I wanted in. I had to be something more for my son."

"You have a son?" they both asked at once.

"Well, I have one expecting at least," Oghren chuckled. "Me and Felsi got really involve after we helped Aveline slay the Archdemon. Oh… it was so hot I may have sent a few drunken letters to thank the other two Grey Wardens, Alistair and Shianni for hooking me up with Felsi after my ex-wife went crazy looking for that stone ridden, Anvil of the Void. I guess I did not write something… too offensive seeing I was not thrown in the dungeon." Oghren laughed as he smiled at his bewildered audience.

"Anyhow, after Felsi got pregnant and found it was a son through some fancy wancy potion, I began to think. What have I done that would make my son so proud? I realized my ass was out to dry for my answer was nothing but former glory. After all, I was a drunken war hero that had passed my prime if I sat on my ass too long. So I joined the Grey Wardens in hope that I could prove myself, after my wife encouraged me to become a hero like my friends. So I went to the Warden Commander, found out it was our leader, Aveline. So it was easy to convince her to let me in. And so here I am."

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy my friend," Zevran smiled. "And speaking of our Sexy Demoness is she here?"

"Ha-Hm, nope," Oghren laughed. "She and her girlfriend are finishing up some last minute things that some may consider… dirty."

"Leliana is here as well?" Reina asked and Oghren nodded 'yes.' "Sounds like we are having a reunion, anyone else making an appearance?"

"Sadly, no," Oghren answered Reina. "Alistair is busy being King of Ferelden while Shianni is taking her position as Arlessa of the Elven Alienage while keeping their relationship steady with Alistair's wife's approval. That lucky little pikes twirler and his threesome, even if it was used to deal with the political bullshit to appease the ass wipes that plague him." Oghren coughed as he got back on track, "Now where was I, oh yes… well Wynne is taking over the Circle of Magi in Ferelden and Eleanor Cousland is rebuilding Highever, which was extremely weakened after Redon Howe's occupation of her family's home. Sure, miss those old birds. As for the others I can't say where they are for sure, they have not exactly kept in touch with me or the Wardens." Oghren explained to the group.

"Morrigan still hasn't been seen since the battle in Denerim against the darkspawn, though there are rumors she is in Orlais. Sten returned home to the qunari, and they are more tightly lipped then a Silenced Sister. Loghain is on special assignment somewhere in Orlais as punishment for nearly dooming the world to the Fifth Blight due to his paranoia against Orlesians. And Shayle disappeared after she shed her golem form and became a dwarf again." Oghren laughed as he added, "It's a shame I missed her transformation to her true from."

"I'm sure you did," Zevran laughed as he too had lecherous thoughts about a naked dwarf trying to kill Oghren.

Reina smacked Zevran's back of head for such thoughts while Oghren smiled. "Well on the bright side it won't be just the five of us, we have guests. We have three new Grey Wardens that joined our corp."

It was then that Reina and Zevran realized there were more people in the room outside of Oghren. In fact, there were two male humans and a single female elf, all in enchanted robes/armor that enhanced their abilities in mage/rogue skills. The one closet to the door was a rebellious human mage as evident by his short, light brown slick ponytail, square unshaven chin, thin face and dragon mouth staff. A rebel that earned his place in the Grey Wardens as he showed off his gold and bluish Tevinter Style fur robes that showed off his allegiance to the Grey Wardens. The man was man after Zevran's heart as he gave a charming smile to Reina while his friend across the table stared at them.

The second human was a tall, thin rogue with long, silk black hair with a thin face and weak chin. He was a man born into nobility brought low by choice and circumstance as he wore black and silver armor designed for those that scout out the shadows with marksman's skill using his blue colored bow. Zevran knew an assassin when he saw one as the man studied the newcomers. A welcome sight compared to the single female in blue robes that had the silver Grey Warden's griffin crest. She leaned on the wall, glaring at everyone with her blue eyes until she stared in shock at Reina. The elf's round face and thin chin stiffen as she straightened her body to match her straight dirty blond hair tied into a court style.

The three stood at attention as Oghren introduced the three new Grey Wardens, "May I present to you pansy mage Anders, the pale ex-noble Nathanial Howe and the lovely, yet nut fringed girl Valena."

The two humans rolled their eyes while Valena shook under Reina's gaze as she spoke like a diplomat, choosing her words carefully. "Hello Valena, First of Keeper Lilia. It is surprising to see you join the Grey Wardens since you're not exactly… friendly, especially when it comes to humans."

"Not that most humans do anything to prove they deserve my loyalty for what they did to us," Valena muttered and quickly corrected herself under Reina's stare. "I'm not going to excuse myself or make excuses. Let's just say the Grey Wardens have me as an ally and we will leave it at that."

"Besides, she has proven she can hold her anger in check if the last couple of days have been any indication," said a familiar voice that sounded like two voices speaking at once, that brought the attention of all six of the guests.

Coming into the room were two redheads with short messy hair. The first was a pale grey-eyed girl that walked with a calm step of a rogue and wore thick, red and black armor devout to the Maker with the flaming sword symbol over her chest. She was beautiful with her angelic face and the smile of a huntress. It was a contrast to her companion, who held an air of beauty, oddity and power seen behind her red slitted, green eyes.

The woman was a mage in armored black and white robes with the Jade Empire's Yin and Yang swirl on her back. A symbol covered by a black and white long, thin-curved dual swords as well as a grey, shiny staff. She also had a white wolf on her right shoulder, a black wolf on the left and on her chest a small grey fox and a grey sun. She was intimidating to all but her friends, especially since she was not your standard human or mage. That mattered little to the two elves as they greeted their best friends.

"Aveline! Leliana! It's so good to see you my friends!" Zevran smiled as he bowed at his two friends.

"Still the charmer Zevran," stated the archer whose voice sounded like a cross between Orlesian and Ferelden. "You haven't changed much since the last we saw you both."

"Neither have you Leliana, I guess a life of adventure keeps us all in shape," Reina smiled at Leliana before she turned to Aveline. "So Aveline, what have you been up to."

"That's a bit of a story," Aveline stated as she directed everyone to the tables. "We suggest you get comfortable for this long tale. So sit down and come to order, we'll be here a spell."

Scene II

Two hours later, the group was enjoying the night as they stuffed their bellies with fine cooking. After a good meal and some time for them to catch-up, Aveline explained everything that transpired and Reina whistled, "So let me get this straight. You first had to earn the loyalty of your nobility through manipulation, keeping promises and deploying troops across Amaranthine, which worked for the most part except a small group still loyal to the dead bastard… um no offense Nathanial."

The new Grey Warden that looked surprising liked his father reassured the Keeper he was not offended, "None taken my Lady. I know my father's reputation will be a dark cloud for me to overcome one day."

Reina nodded sadly, as she went back on course, "Anyway, the disloyal nobles plan to kill you, thinking the King of Ferelden, who is your friend, would not retaliate. And worse yet, the plan did not make it past three days before someone called the Dire Wolf helped found the conspirators and you made them disappear before they realized it. All the while building up your forces, your fortress and your seat of power atVigil's Keep. That includes using dwarves to build strong walls, allow a mad dwarf experiment in rare lyrium explosives and have Wade Emporium commission rare silverite armor through rediscovered mines. And that was the start of your quest?!"

"Yes," Leliana answered as she drank tea like it was nothing new.

"Sadly that is the only thing going well," Aveline admitted as she finished her tea.

"What do you mean my lovely demoness?" Zevran asked.

"Things have been weird in Amaranthine," Aveline told the group. "As you know, darkspawn, the twisted monsters that usually live deep underground, always retreat back underground after a Blight. That was what the darkspawn usually do, but it has not been so after the Fifth Blight we stopped."

"Instead the blighted creatures retreated north to the coastlands," Oghren growled as he took a long gulp of alcohol. "And what is worse, instead of mindless beasts that form into warring tribes. They grew a brain and formed into two factions that are possibly more dangerous than the darkspawn during Blight." Oghren informed and the two non-Grey Warden elves stuttered in shock.

"You can't be serious?" Reina asked in shock as she remembered the mindless beasts.

"From what we could gather, that would be the case," Anders spoke in an upbeat tone of scientific wonder, despite his face saying he knew the news was anything but good. "In the Winding Woods, we found evidence one faction belonging to the Architect has been experimenting on Wardens to give all darkspawn freewill and it left detailed notes. The other belonging to this Mother, who has been busy killing people and building up its forces."

"Which we confirmed in the Black Marsh and an old thaig called Kal'Hirol," Nathanael stated. "In the Black Marsh, a Spirit of Justice revealed that the darkspawn recruited demons led by an abomination known as the Bernanos, an old Orlesian noble that was a blood mage trapped in the fade after her soul was consumed by the Pride Demon. She terrorized the population until recently; don't know what happen to them."

"While in Kal'Hirol," Oghren spoke up to continue after Nathanael, "we not only cleared out over a hundred darkspawn with the Legion of the Dead. This allowed the, he-he, 'warriors' of Orzammar to reclaim the thaig that the darkspawn had already evacuated before the Legion of the Dead could clear it."

"However, along the way we found out they are one the move," Valena stated with a scowl. "The darkspawn has taken the broodmothers out and hidden them in unknown locations."

"That was until two weeks ago when we had an unexpected guest," Aveline stated before she began to explain what happened.

Flashback

Vigil's Keep, home to the Howe's family for centuries, it has since been transformed into an impenetrable fortress for the Grey Wardens. Built with the aid of dwarven craftsman on a mountain going up, it has a three layer/gate defense that leads up to a castle and houses for its residents. Mostly soldiers with the finest silverite armor created by Wade Emporium. It also has a large courtyard where Aveline was supervising the training of her three latest recruits with Leliana observing from the sidelines. Aveline was making sure they were in top shape as she flung magic like candy. Her Wardens were trying to keep up, and failing.

As Aveline was about to call the match, she was interrupted by one of the soldiers from the front gates. "My Lady!" the man bowed, as the three recruits took it as a sign to get a breather.

"What is corporal? Please tell us it's not another noble trying to assassinate us," Aveline stated in a speech the soldiers had gotten used to.

"My lady, we had a messenger under a white flag at the front gates who requests to have an audience with you my lady," the soldier stated before holding up a parchment that looked worn out. "Here's his official request."

Aveline took the note and noticed small bloodstains as she read its contents. Her eyes widen before she developed a smile Leliana had seen before. She was in ecstasy as something that is new to her is about to happen. A face she had only seen twice before, once was when they found werewolves that could talk, and the second was a bit more private. However, she suspected this surprise was the more lethal kind when Aveline barked out the following orders.

"Corporal, let the stranger in but have our archer track him. Hold your fire unless we give the order or if it attacks anyone. Also, get me Seneschal Varel and Colonel Garevel! We want everyone ready to fight at a moment's notice."

"Yes my Lady," the soldier bowed before he followed her orders to the tee.

While the soldiers scrambled as Leliana walked over to her lover, "Aveline, what's wrong?"

"We don't know," Aveline admitted. "All we know is that the rumors are about to come true and some mysteries of the darkspawn will be answered."

Leliana worry sunk further into her soul as she prepared for battle. It did not take long for the Seneschal Varel and Colonel Garevel to appear, both of whom were in expensive volcanic goodish silver armor and great swords. Varel was an old man with long hair that used to cover up spots that were balding head to keep his stern countenance. Garevel on the other hand, was tall, fit young man with puffy, curly brown hair. Both were powerful men that were not alone as they were followed by a Dalish elf warrior who was Velanna's sister, Seranni. She looked similar with her thin jaw lines and blue eyes, but was different for she had short brown hair with a braid in the side of her hair, and wore thick Grey Warden armor, along with a long blue sword and shield.

She was fidgeting as she had sensed evil was nearby. When the two sisters were recruited due to unfortunate circumstance, Seranni was found to be very sensitive to the taint. To point that even where most Wardens cannot sense anything, she can sense whispers. It would make her a very good tracker, if it were not for the fact that she would be overwhelmed if she were up against more than a dozen. So she was assigned to assist Varel and to take care of animals since she had a talent for sensing what they need.

She also proved to be a good lookout as she muttered to Valena, "A darkspawn is near."

Velanna looked confused as Aveline moved to great a dark figure under guard. The creature was tall, in its black, ratty cloth that hid its face and armor underneath its bulky body. The men tensed as Seranni looked at the creature with wide eyes as Aveline directed the creature to stop. "Reveal yourself now," Aveline ordered.

The creature flinched as it spoke in deep inhuman voice that almost sound scratching as it said, "Not until you promise that you would hear my message through from start to finish."

Aveline stared at the creature before she agreed, "Very well. We promise no harm will happen to you as you give your message."

The creature accepted the gestured as it removed its cloak to reveal it was a darkspawn. The group tensed as Colonel Garevel yelled, "Archer take aim and-" was about to order the men to fire but Aveline stopped him.

"Hold your fire Colonel!" Aveline yelled. "We promised the darkspawn we would hear it through, and we need to hear it since our investigation has always been two or three steps behind. Now stand down."

Colonel Garevel reluctantly agreed as yelled out, "Stand down men! But keep your weapons ready should it attack."

The soldiers' slowly complied with their orders while Aveline's fellow Grey Wardens spoke out, starting with Anders as he spoke up with scientific enthusiasm, "So they can talk. Who've would have thought. I wonder what allows them to speak."

"Why don't we cut it open and find out!" Oghren asked as he held onto his axe but Leliana held him back.

"Contain yourself Oghren," Leliana advised to her friend. "We do not know what we are dealing with. While I may not like it, we desperately need information and it would be our best chance at the moment, especially since this darkspawn is different then what we ever have encountered."

Different being the key word as it was unlike any darkspawn they had encountered, and that included showing intelligence whereas most darkspawn could barley use tools. The darkspawn was a hurlock, a darkspawn that looked like a corrupted human, usually with no hair. However, that was where the similarities ended. The darkspawn's skin was as white as clean bone, with black veins and wrinkled skin to shows its corruptions, instead of the entire skin looking sickly grey and brown. Its lip did not have deformed fangs, but a normal looking mouth to show off its sharp teeth, along with red paint across its eyes. It was also tall, taller than any hurlock they had encountered, including alphas with horned helmets.

However, what really set it apart was its weapons and armor. They were finely crafted, almost beyond the level of her own soldiers with its sharp dual bladed sabers, chainmail from head to toe, and dark, purple colored plated armor. In fact, it was too well made compared to most darkspawn armor and weapons that were effective, but not one most soldiers would dare be caught in. The group could tell the armor was probably more powerful and more magically in tune than their knights for it had multiple enchantments placed within it.

They were cautious, something Nathanial recommended as he stated, "Be careful Wardens. While information would be useful, that fact it can talk, means it can lie. Tread carefully in what it says."

Velanna agreed with the human as she held her sister close, "Do what you need to do, but get it done quickly. My sister needs that thing gone."

Aveline nodded as she approached the darkspawn, "All right, um… what is your name, or do we refer to you as darkspawn?"

"I am the Messenger, Warden Commander," the darkspawn bowed before Aveline. "I must say, your reputation does not do you justice. From the tales from humans and even among my own kind, you should be ten foot tall and can shoot lightning bolts from your eyes. But obviously you're much more dangerous than that."

"Isn't that what you said when you first met Aveline?" Anders joked quietly while Nathanial just twitched. "Maybe you two could swap stories on how much more powerful Aveline is."

"Not now Anders," Howe sighed in defeat.

Ignoring her Wardens, Aveline asked, "So Messenger, who is your master and what do you want to speak about."

"My master is the Architect, and he wishes to discuss a truce," Messenger stated, much to the shock of the group.

"You want a truce?" Seneschal Varel asked with great distain. "Your master dare calls a truce after killing a large number of our men, including a dozen Orlesian Grey Wardens to experiment on, leaving only Kristoff as a survivor of the group. Why in the Maker's name should we agree to a truce?"

"We cannot excuse what our master has done to free us from the song of the Old Gods, and ending the Blights that threaten my kind as well as yours. We are asking for a truce, if not an alliance as the enemy of my enemy is my friend," the Messenger stated. "What do you know of the Mother?"

"The Mother was once a human turned into a broodmother for the purpose of continuing your race," Aveline stated with distain as the woman and some of the men shuttered at the thought. "It is our understanding that your master tried to free her and she went insane, forming the second faction that seems to have no problem killing civilians."

A true statement because outside of a few instances, the Architect have been avoiding non-darkspawn, or if he does it's because he needs something and in some cases make deals like with a merchant it bought weapons from.

"The Mother plans to unleash the next Blight, but not with one of the Old Gods," the Messenger shook before he told the rest of its message. "She plans to corrupt a powerful Spirit, one that resides over the wheel of life. She plans to corrupt the Water Dragon as she launched an invasion in a distant land known as the Jade Empire."

Aveline eyes widen as she exclaimed, "That can't be right… there is no way she would be dethroned."

"You know that's not true," the Messenger stated, confused by her not knowing. "Your abomination, a mage fussed with a demon, are you not? You must have sensed her dethroning."

"We're not exactly your average abomination, considering were sane and we both share this body through fusion," Aveline pointed out before she sighed and spoke in a more demonic voice. "Though we did sense such change, but I was just a demon at the time, and I was not privy to everything that happened to the Spirits hierarchy, nor do we see what happened to her temple since there are barriers keeping demons out. Someone must have defiled her temple to make her vulnerable. This is bad."

"How bad?" Leliana asked by Aveline's side.

Aveline turned to her lover to state, "Apocalyptic bad."

Leliana spine quivered as she remembered the last time she was this concerned was during the Blight. If it's going to be worse, they need to prepare, and the darkspawn thought so as well, "We know some of the Mother's plans and know which regions the Mother plans to attack. All recorded in these papers. Please take them in the hope you will stop the Mother, no matter the cost as you are Grey Wardens and you have sworn to stop the Blight no matter the cost."

The Messenger was handing the papers to Aveline, but since she was still disturbed by the news and the man being paranoid, Varel took them for her. "I'll take them for my Lady."

The darkspawn agreed as he passed the papers while the others observed. Nathanael observed the trade with a thought going through his mind as he asked, "How did you find out about this?"

"We have been spying and observing the Mother," the Messenger admitted. "I've even led a team to spy on the mother."

"Then you know where she is," Velanna pointed out with snarl. "And since you know, I suggest you tell us! Tell us now!"

"She is on her way to the Jade Empire," the Messenger told the Wardens. "To where, we don't know other then she must be there by now. That is all I know Grey Wardens, I now submit to your mercy."

That snapped Aveline out of her funk as she stated in a calm static voice, "Let him go."

"My Lady?" Varel exclaimed in shock, as Aveline looked thoughtful.

"He provided good information and there is a rule about not killing the messenger, even if it is a darkspawn," Aveline stated before turning towards the darkspawn. "Do not expect mercy the next time we see you or the Architect. While we agree with creating peace, we don't agree how you are doing it. Now leave."

"Of course, merciful one," the darkspawn bowed before he was escorted out, not noticing Aveline having Garevel come over.

"Colonel, get your best trackers and see if you can have your men follow him back to his base." Aveline had ordered before she spoke out her thoughts, "We doubt we'll be able to follow the darkspawn back to the Architect, but if we're lucky, maybe we can destroy one enemy before we have to deal with the main enemy."

"At once my Lady," Gravel acknowledge with a smile as he gathered a contingent to track the darkspawn. Unfortunately, for the Wardens, as soon as the darkspawn passed the gates, it disappeared from their sight and Gravel would spend hours looking for a trail before he had to report his failure to the Warden Commander. He was lucky she was a reasonable one as she dressed other issues.

"Varel, contact the Wardens. Informed them of our predicament and tell them to prepare for a replacement as we're going after the Mother once we contact our allies. We think it's time for an expedition into the Jade Empire maybe happening sooner and with far larger numbers then we intended." Aveline then walked away with Leliana close by as everyone scrambled for the days to come.

End Flashback

Aveline then took a sip of tea as the two newcomers absorbed the story. Once their minds finally caught up, Reina asked for the two, "What is the Water Dragon that got you so scared Aveline?"

Aveline took another sip before she gave an answer, "It's in this book."

The young woman pulled out a book that was old and familiar to Zevran, "I've seen that book before."

"You should, it was book we claimed from Flemeth, the Witch of the Wild after we won it in our fight to free Morrigan from being her next body," Aveline stated as she grimaced from the pain she had fighting the abomination turned high dragon. She also smiled at the book, as it was well worth the pain it getting her hands on it.

Leliana saw the smile and brought herself close to Aveline, "Aveline has been pouring over it since she got her hands on it. I was starting to think she loved the book more then she loved me."

"You would be too if it was a link to finding your mysterious origins. And while I love a mystery, we really want the human part of our mystery solved for closure," Aveline added as she went through the book pages. "Though it may not have answered question of where I came from since the Couslands adopted me, it is filled with several interesting facts," Aveline added as her human, softer voice briefly appeared as she continued to look.

Eventually she got to a page she wanted and pushed forward a book that much a like a codex with pictures. An odd picture as it showed a temple with men and woman in blue robes standing in front of a shrine of a dragon they had never seen before. In Thedas, dragons are fierce creatures that resemble lizards with long necks, arms, legs and wings. In the Jade Empire, dragons resemble snakes with a dragon's head, and short front legs and gill-like wings that were never meant to fly, but glide through the water.

As the group looked at the picture, Aveline began to explain what the Water Dragon was, "The Water Dragon is from the heavenly portion of the Fade that serve two purposes. One is that it controls the distribution of water since water is the essence of life and death for a land. The second is it acts like a beacon for the souls of the dead. She helps souls enter the afterlife while her mortal servants look for the more stubborn spirits that refused to go."

"I thought spirits go directly to the Fade and the afterlife after someone dies," Zevran asked and Reina nodded her head in agreement.

"In Thedas that is true, but that is because the Veil between our worlds is weaken by constant demon incursions," Aveline explained. "The same cannot be said in the Jade Empire region," Aveline stated with a sigh. "Demons are rare in the Jade Empire as the lands are connected to the heavenly portion of the Fade while Thedas is more connected to the hellish portion that most demons reside in. Because of it, the Veil is stronger in the Jade Empire so spirits play a more direct role instead of the support role they have in Thedas."

"So does that mean we will see actual ghosts?" Reina asked with a shiver as Aveline shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe if you are interested," Aveline answered truthfully, as she held up some papers. "We officially invite you to join our expedition. We've already picked a few soldiers, and recruited fellow Grey Warden Kristoff and the Legion of the Dead to join us. That is along with a dozen ambassadors also requesting to come in the next two weeks, including those surprisingly from the Chantry. We even opened talks with the qunari and will see if we get anything soon. So, are you interested?"

"Interested in a chance to see new lands and cultures, you can count us in," Reina exclaimed as Zevran nodded in excitement.

"Good for we leave in two weeks on a ship we hired for the trip," Aveline told the group. "The trip will be interesting."

Scene III

In jungles of Seheron stood a tall fortress made by the Qunari. A massive fortress represented the intimidating yet rigid people of the Qun by its beauty and in its practicality for war. It was a fortress the Tevinter Imperium would not be able to beat or duplicate, and it was the home to hundreds of the giant ox man that make up the Qunari as a race, outside of its converts. However, to note that out of the hundreds of giants, one of them stood out as it approached the throne room of the qunari.

A qunari that stood out, not for his thick commander armor, his well taken care of great sword, his purple or white beard growing from his tanned face. No, it was the fact that the qunari did not grow horns out of his white braided hair and the only qunari in recent history to visit Ferelden. For he was Sten of the Beresaad, a vanguard who helped the Grey Wardens fight against the Fifth Blight. Currently, he was a qunari who was asked to speak with the leader of the Antaam, the military arm of the qunari people, the Arishok. He wasted no time as the guards let him into the throne room to see his massive leader with large horns adorned in gold, along with his red and black armor and the great sword and axe on his back.

It was a powerful man Sten respected as he took a step forward to get on his knee to ask, "How may I serve the Qun?"

"Sten of the Beresaad, we have recently been contacted by Ferelden's Grey Wardens under someone you call Basalit-an, one Aveline Wolf Oracle," the Arishok told Sten, who raised an eyebrow as his commander explained the situation. "She claims that darkspawn are trying to initiate another Blight that will be far worst then previous Blights."

"If Aveline made such remark then we can trust her words are true," Sten said with conviction.

"Very well, with their request and your report on the darkspawn, particularly broodmother and the estimated number of darkspawn underground, it has been decided we'll send one of our Fortress Ships to assist the Grey Wardens and you'll lead the operation, along with a tamassran who will join you," Arishok ordered Sten.

"As you command," Sten bowed his head.

"The tamassran also have another primary and secondary mission to complete. Follow her word and serve the Qun well," Arishok ordered before he rose up to introduce the tamassran.

She was a beautiful qunari woman with yellow eyes, short horns and long white hair. She moved with an elegant step in her white dress that would most considered sexy rather then priestly, especially as it showed off her midsection. She was beautiful by qunari measures, and just as stern as she walked with purpose as her armored shoulder pads and black braces. She walked up to Sten as the Arishok took his leave, leaving the two alone.

"Rise Sten," the female qunari ordered and Sten followed. "I am Rasaan of the tamassran. Please call me by name, Sten."

"What is our other mission, Rasaan?" Sten asked with a voice of respect.

"My mission will be to determine if the lands we will be visiting necessitate if the Antaam are needed to convert the kabethari (those that need to be taught)," Rasaan stated. "That is my secondary mission; my primary mission is to convert a certain Grey Warden and Abomination you know."

"You want to convert Aveline to the Qun?" Sten asked and Rasaan nodded yes.

"Symbols are powerful things even to the Qun and Aveline is a symbol of control. She is a hero to those in Thedas, either as the White Wolf that helped people learn to defend themselves, or as the Hero of Ferelden for saving the country from the Blight. As the Black Demon, she represents corruption that is in conflict with the kabethari. And as an Abomination, she represents the dangers of magic that must be controlled and something the Qun must contain, even if she has to be locked away from the world for her connection to the Black City."

Rasaan made it sound simple, but Sten did not think it would be as easy, "She'll never agree to convert to the Qun. She believes in freedom of choice; a manipulated choice at times, but freedom of choice none the less."

"Then it will be with your forceful push if need be," Rasaan stated when Sten slightly twitched at the suggestion. "Do you have a problem with the plan Sten?"

"She has earned respect for not only retribution for my crimes against my honor, but also the return of my sword. She is my Kadan and one worthy of respect," Sten told Rasaan with a straight face.

"She has earned your loyalty, understandable for she has done more than any other outsiders have done for our people." Rasaan nodded in understanding before she leaned down in a seductive manner, "However, it brings to question where your loyalty lies, to Aveline the White Wolf, or the Qun?"

Sten stood straight as he answered without a hint of hesitation, "The Qun."

Rasaan smiled before she straighten-up and returned to her cold manner to state, "At any event, the chance of success is small, so unless the opportunity presents itself, we'll try subtle measures. In the mean time, let's head to the dock. A fortress ship should be prepared for our mission."

"As you command," Sten bowed as he and Rasaan walked towards the exit to start a chain reaction that only a glorious strategist could predict.

Scene IV

Deep within mountain region in the lands beyond Thedas, a caravan of ships were set ablaze near a port city over run by the darkspawn. There archers and mages were killing the crew, leaving no survivors as the darkspawn was going through the city, killing most of the dwellers for food and keeping a few of the woman to be turned into Broodmothers. All this was observed by an old man in green robes with a golden sash as he looked at the scene. He stroked his beard, briefly touching the scar on his right cheek as he observed the scene with calculating brown eyes.

Eyes that glistened like his tanned skin that was almost yellowish in color as he mused, "So it appears that more threatens the world then ghosts, most likely another mess I will have to clean up thanks to my idiot of a brother. I should warn my students."

The old man then turned to looked at the bodies of the darkspawn behind him as he studied them in great detail, before he said out loud, "Do not worry, Sun Li the Glorious Strategist will clean your mess up as I can feel a change is coming to world with these creatures."

Sun Li gave one final smile before he disappeared into the woods as the darkspawn burned the town to the ground.

**Done with the first chapter, not a lot of action so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Author Note**

**A) To people that want me do a Dragon Age Abomination's sequel be a Dragon Age II, sorry but I did not feel I could do a Dragon Age II story. Sorry to disappoint people but I have other plans but you can write your own version if you want. **

**1) A little introduction for those who did not read the previous story and want to start with this one, or a reminder for it has been a while. **

**2) If I wrote Awakening, I would have Leliana and Zevran be companions as it makes sense since the two had no pressing matters after the attack besides more adventures. I will assume they were not brought into the game due to availability of representative voice actors at the time.**

**3) Do not know Valena's Keeper name. Assumed it is not important so I made one up. **

**4) I'll save the history of the three later. All I can say is that it was original content meant for the Battle of Denerim in the first story. Also, figure Seranni, Velanna's sister would be sensitive to the taint as it was shown in Awakening as she followed the Architect.**

**5) To those that played Dragon Age II, and not Awakening, I will tell you now Anders is in character. Before he became an abomination with the Spirit of Justice, he acted like a rebellious teenager that cracked jokes and was infatuated only with girls, especially cute girls. **

**6) Normally, I would try to avoid description of lore unless it was described by the characters themselves, but flashbacks are the exception if a character is telling the story.**

**7) Before I get PM and reviews, I mentioned several times in the original story that Aveline was adopted by the Cousland family, which she lost her name once it was discovered she was a mage as a insult and since several nobles in Ferelden and Free Marches are related to the Amell family. **

**8) What do you think of the qunari subplot, like it, hate it, please tell me what you think.**

**9) And so introduce Sun Li the Glorious Strategist, the one man who could out smart Aveline. **

**Character Stats**

Name: Aveline Wolf Oracle

Race: Human (Abomination)

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1

Schools: All

Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocketing, Poison Making, Survival, Rune Making, & Trap Making,

Talents: Mage: All (Focus on Mage & Mage Enhancement), Primal: All (Focus on All), Creation: All (Focus on Heal & Light Summoning Spells), Spirit School: All (Focus on All), and Entropy School: All (Focus on Sleep & Dark Summoning Spells)

Next

Name: Leliana

Race: Human

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 2, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Bard, Legionnaire Scout & Ranger

Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocking, Poison Making, & Survival

Talents: Rogue: Master, Archer: Master, & Dual Weapons: Standard

Next

Name: Reina

Race: Elf

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 1, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Arcane Warrior, Fade Spirit, Keeper, & Shapeshifter

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, & Trap Making

Talents: Mage: Basic, Primal: Earth, Water, & Wind, Creation: All, Spirit: Spiritual Energy, & Entropy: All

Next

Name: Kissara

Race: Elemental Wind Lion

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity: 3, Willpower: 2, Magic: 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 2

Next

Name: Zevran

Race: Elf

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Class: Assassin, Dualist, & Saboteur

Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocking, Poison Making, & Trap Making

Talents: Rouge: Master, Dual Weapon: Master, & Knives: Standard

Next

Name: Oghren

Race: Dwarf

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 3

Specialization Schools: Berserker, Champion and Guardian

Skills: Survival, & Poison Making

Talents: Warrior: Standard, Two Handed Weapon: Master, & Sword and Shield: Standard

Next

Name: Anders

Race: Human

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 2, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Battle Mage, Focus, & Spirit Healer

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, & Trap Making

Talents: Mage: All, Primal: Fire, Ice, and Lightening, Creation: Barrier, Enhancement, Glyphs, Healing, and Light Summoning, Spirit: Anti-Magic, Kinetic Forces, Mana Alteration and Telekinesis, & Entropy: Debilitation and Hexes

Next

Name: Velanna

Race: Elf

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 2, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Battle Mage, Illusion & Keeper

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, & Survival

Talents: Mage: Basic and Enhancement, Primal: Earth, Water, and Wind, Creation: Healing, and Plants, Spirit: Death, Kinetic Forces, Mana Alteration, Spirit Energy, and Telekinesis, & Entropy: Dark Summoning, Draining, Poison, and Sleep

Next

Name: Nathaniel Howe

Race: Human

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 3, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Assassin, Shadow & Subterfuge

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, Survival, & Trap Making

Talents: Rogue: Master, Archer: Master, & Dual Weapons: Standard


	3. Chapter 3: West Meets East

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins: Jade Empire

Chapter 3: West Meets East

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or Jade Empire; both are owned by Bioware, who seems to finally getting their head together for their most ambitious game yet.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 8/17/2015**

Scene I

Skimming over the roaring sea, a long wooden warship sailed across the sea, filled with a large number of passengers and sufficient cargo to meet their needs for a long trip. A trip of adventure the captain mussed as she laughed with the V.I.P. guest on board her ship, the _Siren_. However, despite her guest being important, the busty captain did not dress as expected for a diplomat, but instead like a pirate with a flimsy white and blue shirt and skirt. She was had a good laugh as her lips sporting a gold pierce ring formed into a smile on her tanned skin as she enjoyed her guests.

The captain's brown eyes were particularly focused on was the powerful redheaded woman in front of her. One Aveline Wolf Oracle, "We are glad you were willing to take us. Your ship is one of the fastest ships that can get us to the Jade Empire, Isabella."

The pirate queen, Isabella laughed as she twirled a collection of her brown wavy hair in her hand, "Think nothing of it darling. The chance to see new lands and collect untold riches never seen before is all the motivation I need." Isabella then licked her lips before she stated, "It would even be a bonus if I can get a taste of some of the local hospitality while I'm at it."

"Ah Isabella, you and your ridiculous appetite," Zevran had stated as he shook his head in amusement.

"Oh, and you don't want to taste as well?" Isabella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm happy with my current partner, thank you," Zevran told Isabella as he squeezed Reina's hand as the female elf gave Isabella the evil eye. Beside Reina was her faithful companion, Kissara, a giant, white mountain lion around which the very air seem to move with each breath.

Though the two did not match the anger that stemmed from Velanna's voice, "Why are we talking about relationships while we're eating?"

Oghren laughed in response, "Awe, the little elf is a virgin."

"I am not!" Velanna yelled with a red blush consumed her body. "It's just I don't think it's appropriate to discuss something so intimate."

"I have to agree with the young lady," Nathanial Howe stated with a blunt expression. "I don't think it is appropriate."

"Why? It's not like any of us except for the blushing girl is a virgin," Anders pointed out. "I worked in a brothel for a time as I hid from the templars."

Isabella smiled as she stated, "I thought you look familiar. Your fingers dancing with electricity were very neat, and divine."

"You can say that again," Leliana muttered as she performed a side-glance at Aveline, who just blinked in a steady beat while Nathanial twitched.

"How is it that it takes the templars months to find you when you were on the run?" Nathanial asked.

"I think it was because the men never asked for directions, or it could be the fact they are just incompetent," Anders remarked, prepare for a big argument when a crewmember interrupted them.

"Captain, we've spotted a ship coming towards us. It's big," the crewman reported.

"How big?" Isabella asked.

"I think it may be bigger than a standard Orlesian Man-of-War," the crewman reported and the group jumped to attention. Only a few ships were bigger than a Man-of-War and one of them comes with dread.

Therefore, they raced to the open deck where a bright sun and relaxing sea air basked the worried crew as Aveline pulled out her spyglass while Isabella went to her telescope. The large ship was close enough for Aveline to be able to identify the ship by its silhouette. With its large bow horns made for ramming ships, long oars that pushed the ship forward, and the sleek hull design with a mini house on its back made it clear what kind of ship it was.

Aveline wasted no time as she pulled down her spyglass to yell out, "Qunari Fortress Ship off the stern!"

The crew immediately panicked as they prepared the ship to move away, but Nathanial knew it was pointless as he remarked, "There's no way we can out run that ship."

A remark that confused Zevran, "But aren't these fines ships design to outrun qunari ships?"

"Yes, when we're not tacking against the wind with full sails," Nathanial pointed out to the group the direction of the wind in relationship to the ship.

"And its going fast enough that even if Aveline, Velanna and I used wind spells to give us a push, it won't be enough," Reina stated with a scold.

"You mean we're going to have to fight off the qunari?" Anders asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Finally some action. I was getting sick on this sodding rocker you called a boat," Oghren groaned with green around his red beard.

"Assuming they don't blow us up first, for I think were in range of their long guns," Leliana stated with a scold as Velanna asked the all-important question.

"So why are they not blowing us out of the water?"

"Because they're here to talk darlings," Isabella stated with a small smile as she directed them to look through her telescope.

Aveline looked through to see a yellow on blue flag that stated 'I wish to communicate with you.' "The qunari wished to talk?" Aveline asked with mild interest.

"I recommend we oblige them, for they just need two to three lucky shots to sink this ship, and were in range of their long guns," Isabella pointed out.

"We might as well see what they want," Aveline stated and Isabella nodded as she turned towards her crew to yell out her orders.

"Full stop and pull up the acknowledge flag!"

The crew quickly followed their captain's orders as they lowered the ship's anchor while waving a flag that was blue, white, red, white, and blue. A message that crossed the noticed of several of the _Siren_'s guest moved into position or into panic. One such person panicking was a grouching Chantry Priestess, who was freaking out. That was until a tall, muscular female templar with brown, bun court hair calmed her superior down.

"Don't worry madam; I will protect you from those savage heretics, and any other threats on this ship," the templar with a sword and shield stated as she glared at Andres.

"Well, it looks like that templar that attempted to arrest you when Aveline recruited you into the Grey Wardens," Oghren laughed.

"I wonder if Rylock likes me or just holds a grudge for the time I set her cute bum on fire during one of my escape attempts," Anders tailed off as they watched the qunari warship ominously approached them.

The group waited in silence as the qunari warship rode up to the side of the Siren. The warship dwarfed the pirate vessel. The crew felt a shiver as the Isabella turned towards Aveline to discuss a plan without discussing it, "I'm going below deck to prepare a special surprise in case things get any worse. Can you handle the negotiations for me?"

"We've got it covered," Leliana spoke up for the group.

Isabella quickly made her way down below deck to some secret weapons while the crew prepared for action as the Grey Wardens moved into position and their armed guests took a defensive pose. The guests included a tall human Grey Warden from Orlais. A stoic unshaven man with had a deep scar across his open left, smooth cheek. He stood ready in his blue armor and blue claymore, as he had looked at the company of dwarves in black armor.

"Be prepared for anything. We will not allow anyone to stop us from facing the darkspawn or allow anyone to catch us unprepared," the Grey Warden stated in a graveling voice.

"We'll be ready for them, Warden Kristoff," one of the Legion of the Dead had reported in a gruff tone.

A contrast to the chirper Legion Scout, who was a cute female dwarf with tattoos over her face to hide the castles marks. Her blue eyes laughed with her perky small pigtails behind her big ears as she said, "And if not well… I have some nice explosives," the little dwarf in golden black armor added as she bounced a flask grenade in her hand.

"Just as long as were not caught in the explosion Sigrun, you can do what you want," Grey Warden Kristoff told the group.

"Alright you two, calm down," Nathanial told the group. "And steady your weapons. We don't need to start something we can't possibly finish, but we'll make them understand we mean business."

"I will, but know I will fight the moment they show any aggression," Kristoff stated with a grim face.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Anders stated while Velanna came up from behind, while Sigrun waved at Velanna.

"Hey there Velanna! How is your less grumpy sister doing?"

Velanna grumbled in embarrassment as she stated, "She's fine back at Soldier's Keep, taking care of animals and helping with administrator work. It's a lot safer then this trip to far off lands."

"And what a trip we'll face. It brings back memories of the Battle of Denerim, when my unit helped save you elves," Sigrun smiled at them.

"And I thank you for the aid, just wish you could have helped save my…" Velanna tailed off as she looked down, her fists turning white as she went down memory lane.

"Enough, the qunari are here. Be prepared," Kristoff had ordered as the others scrambled.

Except for Sigrun, who pouted as she mused out loud, "I wonder what the qunari are like?" before she got into position while their fearless leader faced their opposition.

Near the ship's bow, Aveline and her closest companions stood read as the ship's shadow covered them. They stood still as a wooden ramp lowered down onto their ship, followed by six qunari. They marched in a precession procession with their large swords sheeted underneath two large spears on their back.

They moved in single file as one stepped up to ask, "Who is the commander of these kabethari (those who need to be taught)?"

"We guess that is us," Aveline stepped up to speak for the group. "We are Aveline Wolf Oracle, ready to speak for our group. Who are we addressing?"

"We are of the Beresaad, the vanguard sent by the Arishok to aid you in your quest against the darkspawn. Will you allow our commander and tamassran to speak with you?" the qunari asked with a firm commanding tone.

Aveline raised an eyebrow at the request as she nodded 'yes,' "Yes, we'll meet with them."

The qunari nodded before he pulled out a horn and blew it so loud that it's echoed across the sea. That was the signal for two figures to appear on top. One was a female qunari dressed in what the locals would describe as an exotic dancer, yet she walked down the ramp like a highborn woman. Aveline quickly recognized the qunari was a tamassran, a high priestess of her people with authority matched only by her companion. A hornless qunari clothed completely in armor that seemed familiar to the original members of the group as the two qunari walked down under a banner of peace. Something no one wanted to break, especially a calmed Kissara, who smelled something very familiar about the lead qunari.

The two tall qunari soon stood over the humans, elves and dwarves, as they waited for someone to speak. Aveline broke the ice, "Welcome aboard the _Siren_. It's an honor to have you."

"Honor is our, Kadan," a familiar voice stated as Aveline, Leliana, Reina, Zevran, and Oghren eyes widen in shock and anticipation as the qunari removed his helmet to reveal a very familiar face that now supported a braided white beard.

"Sten? Is that you?" Reina asked slowly.

"It's Kithshok now. I am the commander of these forces coming to aid you," Sten, now named Kithshok, told the group.

"Well shave me bold and call me a nug, who would have thought are little old Sten would be promoted," Oghren laughed at the qunari commander.

Kithshok was about to retort when Leliana jumped up and gave him a big hug, "Ah it's so good to see you, you big softy."

"I am not a softy," Kithshok sighed as his men stood attention, not moving a muscle while the female qunari looked at them with amusement.

That was until Leliana let go as Aveline asked Kithshok, "Who is the tamassran you bring with you Kithshok?"

"This is Rasaan, a speaker of the Qun," Kithshok directed towards the tall woman.

"Why would the qunari send a priestess with your envoy?" Zevran asked with eyes staring over the very attractive, if not cold woman.

"The same reason your priestesses wanted to come, to learn about a new culture and convert them," Rasaan stated with a shrug at the shocked priestesses. "What? The qunari never lie about what they want to do, as we speak nothing but truth. Can your religions say the same?"

The priestess onboard looked away while Aveline shrugged in response, "I think it's safe to say all religions lie, or at the very least, don't speak the entire truth."

Rasaan just smiled as she stated, "Maybe, we shall see. Regardless, we request to come with you in your fight against these darkspawn."

"We will not turn it down with aid and will make room for a few of you to come on our ship, since traveling through the Jade Empire is mostly by river and we doubt your ship can fit through most of them," Aveline pointed out.

"Then we request we stay aboard your ship with twelve of my men and enough supplies to last us a month," Kithshok explained to Aveline.

"Granted," Aveline had agreed as Sten silently ordered his soldiers to gather the supplies.

Orders Rasaan nodded along as she stated, "I best get my stuff as well."

The tamassran then walked away while Sten turned towards Aveline with a question on his tongue, "Can we speak in private?"

"Sure Kithshok, we can talk below deck," Aveline directed to the doors leading to the ship's hold, her companions, Kristoff and her fellow Grey Wardens close behind as the rest acted as security.

They came down to the damp, empty part used to store supplies, two bastilles attached to the ship's sides to work with the one on top of the ship, and four long objects covered by a sheet. Convinced they were alone among the ship's supplies, Reina turned to Kithshok to ask him what he wanted, "Okay Sten-Kithshok. What do you need?"

"It's not what I need for I did not ask you down here to convey a request. I came to give Aveline a warning," Kithshok told the group.

"What kind of warning?" Zevran asked for the group.

"I've come to warn you that qunari have taken an interest in you Aveline, and Rasaan is here to convert you. And if that fails, I'm to use force if the moment presents itself."

"What?" the group asked in alarm while Aveline kept Kristoff back from attacking, cautioning him to silence as Reina asked the specific question they were thinking.

"Why are they after Aveline?"

"They wish to use Aveline as a symbol to convert others to the Qun," Kithshok told the group.

"And since she your friend, you're not going to attack us if we let our guard down?" Anders asked hopefully before Kithshok dashed his hope away with a simple answer.

"No, for the Qun is law and I must obey the Qun."

Velanna then sputtered for the group, "What do you mean no? If you're not going to disobey, then what in the dread wolf name are you doing warning us?"

"Because I hold much respect for the Kadan and all the Basalit-ans that fallow her," Kithshok told the group.

Leliana nodded in acceptance as she gave a small smile for the group, "Thank you Sten-I mean Kithshok for the warning. We'll take it heart."

"And we'll try our best to insure your loyalties are not questioned, on either side," Aveline stated and Kithshok bowed.

"As you wish," Kithshok stated before we walked away, leaving the group to talk amongst themselves.

"Well that is interesting," Aveline stated with mild interest.

"Interesting is putting it lightly I think," Nathanial pointed out. "We now have the qunari on our backs and if we seem weak, we are dead."

"Maybe not," replied the captain as she came out of the shadows. "Sorry I listened in, but the Qunari and I have a personal history, and well, let's leave it that I've come prepared."

"Oh, and what is our options my fair Rivaini captain?" Zevran asked the woman, who smirked.

"This," Isabella stated as she pulled the off cloth off one of the long objects to reveal a modified cannon. The group watched as Isabella lay on the cannon sexually, "She may not have the range compared to the qunari's own cannon, but with some alchemic grenades I… acquired, we can pack a bigger punch when it becomes obvious they're going to betray us."

"At least it will be an option," Nathanial stated with a small blush, as Velanna looked away, stuttering.

Kristoff did not looked pleased as he stated, "We should attack them now before they get a chance to betray us!"

"No, for even an ally that will betray us, is an ally that can still be useful. We just have to be careful and not show a sign of weakness," Aveline stated with a firm stare. "And right now we need allies. They can tag along for now and if it comes to it, we'll deal with it."

"Hopefully we don't bite the big one by taking this risk," Oghren hiccupped as he took a big slug from his personal flask.

"You are so lucky you paid a lot of money for me or I would so high tail it out of here," Isabella said as she shook her head before heading back up on deck as she prepare to accommodate their 'guests.' It was an interesting turn as Aveline looked up and swore she felt a pull towards the Jade Empire. She ignored it for now, but that faint glow off in the distance will attract her like a mouth to a flame.

Scene II

Deep within a master's, circular, school, training house up a mountain, Master Li was in deep meditation as he focused beyond his old body into the spiritual portion of the world. His soul was in touch with both harmony and discord when he felt a pulse that traveled beyond the Jade Empire. The old man in green robes was intrigued as he rose up from his seated position. His gears turning until a young, beautiful woman pushed open his paper like doors.

A woman he would have been tempted by if he were younger and if she was not one of his students, let alone his Senior Student. Though understood why several of his younger students were tempted by such beauty trapped in tight, skinny magenta sleeved shirt with gold trims. However, they never got far with his shy student, as she was as disciplined as her well-kept ponytail. She was a well-toned warrior that moved with strong focus. Her strong, fit legs hidden by thick cloth ribbons were exposed as she marched toward him with a steady discipline.

Discipline she needed to hold back her worry, though it did not stop her from speaking her mind through her big, luscious lips, "Master Li, did you feel that pulse?"

"I did Dawn Star, I felt that the Dragon Amulet was calling out to the Spirit Monk," Master Li stated to his faithful senior student.

"A Spirit Monk is still alive? How? I thought you said the Emperor had killed them all," Dawn Star pointed out.

"Apparently the girl I saw disappear into the barbaric lands may had survived and she is drawn back to the amulet," Master Li theorized as he developed a thoughtful look.

"Do you think she'll help us?" Dawn Star asked with a hopeful look. "You did say there was a risk of the ritual not accepting Kia Ming and me. Could she be the key?"

"Perhaps, we'll see," Master Li mussed when another one of his top students barrage in.

Like Dawn Star, his second student was a very strong woman, who was becoming a weapon master. She was an odd person, with her hair tied into multiple knots and she showed off her yellowish tanned skin in a skimpy red and blue dress with no sleeves and a skirt that barely reached her legs' shins. She was fast on her feet, especially when her weapons were sealed into her clothing that also included small boots and gloves. She was always ready for battle as she rushed in with a bloody golden bladed staff.

"Master! Master Li!" the girl yelled as she ran into the room.

"What is it Kia Ming, and why is your weapons bloody?" Master Li asked his second senior student.

"Master, I was scouting out the area around the school and village when I saw a ship filled with pirates led by a pale man with black hands and dead eyes was raiding a village up the river. I knew he was dangerous and headed back here but not before I was ambushed by those monsters, you had warned us about. I managed to get away and made my way back to Two River to warn you."

"You think they're coming our way?" Dawn Star asked Kai Ming.

"I think so," Kai Ming nodded to her fellow senior student.

"Then we must prepare for them," Master Li stated as he laid his hand on both his students shoulders. "Rally your fellow students and evacuate the village into the school. We have a great deal to prepare for. Things are happening far quicker then I like and I do not want to be caught vulnerable so soon."

"Yes Master," the two senior students bowed before heading to rally the school as Master Li looked beyond his students.

"Hm, I think all pieces will be here soon, and I believe it's time to change my plan for what is to come," Master Li mussed out loud as he went to prepare for battle as off in the distance, as a third group was coming to Two Rivers. An insignificant town that would affect the very heart of an empire.

Scene III

Down the long river, Isabella steered through some tights spots, cursing at Aveline's choice, "Why are we taking this small river again?"

"Because its leads to the isolated part of the Jade Empire," Aveline stated. "According to the books and maps, this area is known as the Golden Delta Province, the agricultural part of the Empire and the least defended. Mainly because this province is mostly farmland while the Prosperous East is the center of trade, the Hills of the Six Holy Scrolls filled with temples and mines, and the Seat of Heaven being where the capital of the Empire is. So if there is any place to get information quietly, it's here."

"Were heading to farm land? Well I guess I won't be looking for riches, but maybe some strong men or woman to enjoy," Isabella joked as she took a sharp turn against its steep banks.

"That's fine. Just tell us when we arrive in the next village, Two Rivers we believe is the name," Aveline ordered as she went over to the side, followed closely behind by Leliana.

Believing they were relatively alone, Leliana looked at Aveline to ask out loud, "Why are we heading up to this river? And please give me the truth. You owe me that much."

Aveline gave a small laugh in response, "It's going to take us time to get used to someone being able to read us so well." Aveline then sighed as she admitted the truth, "Yes, there is more. We felt a pull, telling us to come here and follow this river. Something important is here for us."

"Demonic?" Leliana asked in concern.

Aveline shook her head in response in two separate voices, "No, the pull isn't for my demonic energy. The pull is on my mortal soul."

Leliana almost gasped as she stared at her love, "A pull from what?"

"We don't know, it's why we need to go find out," Aveline stated. "Hopefully it won't be something that will get on our nerves."

"I am sure it won't," Leliana smiled before someone interrupted a tender moment.

"Aveline, we see smoke up ahead, you better come see this!" Rendon yelled from the starboard section of the ship, pointing to the pile of smoke over the rocky hills.

The two women knew something was wrong as they rushed over to the starboard side as got close enough for a visual scan with their eyes to see something they would not like. A small village under attack, as it was evident by the screams of terror and the dark laugher that began to echo down to the river. The town was burning and they saw who was responsible on the beach. Across the beach were darkspawn, littering the field as they hung the bodies off a nearby tree.

Kithshok just took one look to state in distained, "The vermin are here in droves. This is not acceptable," Kithshok added as he focused on the beach while Valena noticed the small ship on the coast.

Smaller than even the frigates Thedas use, the ship at the bank was a decretive ship focused more on artistic view than on functionality. It had a red hull and golden craftsmanship along the small ship's thin hull, as oppose to the more massive ship designed for function and with artistry being a forethought. Even with most of the guest's limited knowledge of navy ships, they realized that Isabella's ship was going to be faster than the ship on the bank. However, it did not matter to her as much as the thin metal tubes along the top of the ship's hull. Tubes operated by the darkspawns.

"What are those things along the hull," Velanna pointed to the ship.

It did not take a second for Zevran and Anders to recognize what they were from seeing was similar to what they had seen in Antiva city ports and Circle tower respectfully. They quickly yelled, "Take cover," just before the ship's small cannons opened fire using what the qunari called gaatlok (gunpowder).

That was the crew's only warning when the darkspawn opened fire onto the _Siren_. The ship rocked as it absorbed the three cannon balls, leaving it mostly unharmed as Isabella brought the ship about. "Arm the ballistas with explosive bolts and fire you scurvy dogs."

The crew quickly responded as they got to work on the two ballistas on the ship. They rotated the oversize crossbows towards the enemy ship, as the crew loaded bolts into the ballistas. The bolts went through the ship's hull, causing the ship to capsize right on the beach, leaving no room for the Siren ship to come ashore, especially with darkspawn starting to pile on.

"I think you jump the gun Isabella when you ordered your ship to fire. Now we can't get to the beach," Zevran pointed out.

"Just give it a second, the thing is on a fuse," Isabella stated while Reina nodded along.

"Good, for we have some people to save."

Rasaan stepped down while others took control of the ballistas. Redon Howe and Leliana yelled out for archers. "Come with us; help clear the field of stragglers as we support our forces."

Oghren jumped up with a roar as his sound to march as Zevran called, "And you sorry lot of a warriors, come with me as we charge into battle!"

Reina followed with her own commands as Velanna was joined by the few mages on board, "Be prepared to support the army while any mages with healing magic stay in the back to support our forces."

A plan that Anders got behind as Kithshok turned to his qunari, giving them silent commands to follow him as Aveline got to the edge of the ship, ready to jump into battle as she yelled, "Get us close to the beach, Isabella."

Isabella nodded with a bright smile before the small warship exploded, starting first contact between the east and west with a bang.

Scene IV

Deep within the burning village, the students were fighting in the streets. Leading the defense were the two senior students, Dawn Star and Kai Ming, with all of the top rated students, except the most hated was alone with his thugs. They were following the plan setup by Master Li, who was at the entrance connected to the Imperial Roads that led through the swamps, routing any that did not come from the beach. All the while, Dawn Star, Kai Ming and the students made quick work of most of the pirates when the monsters attacked. They tried to fight back but it became apparent that they are not going to win without help. Therefore, a junior student in tan, golden robes relayed Dawn Star and Kai Ming's orders to his fellow students back.

"Fall back to the school! We can't let them get pass our defenses!" ordered a muscular man with a thin scrunched up face with a small forehead hidden under a bandana tied over his forehead. "Lin, watch your back. One of those things is coming up from behind you!"

"I see it Jing Woo," replied a though woman as she deflected a strike from the monster with her reinforced bō-staff. The eyes near her thin nose glared before she performed a jumped power attack to smash the monster's head with all the anger she could produce. She then twirled one of her three-pony tail hair tied behind a green bandana to calm herself down before she helped her fellow student run away.

"Go before they overwhelm us!" Lin yelled as she looked up at a thin man with a long hair over his red bandana and round face. "Come on Wen, we have to run!"

"But what about the Lotus Assassin?" Wen had asked as he pointed across the field.

The shadow guard and assassins of the Empire, the Lotus Assassins are men and woman stripped of all of their humanity with the signs on their body. Their heads were shaven, and their hair discarded along with their humanity and replaced with black souls marked by the dark veins on their pale skin. Adding to the intimidating lifelessness of their dull eyes that seemed blind yet was further from the truth as early in the fight, he killed a scared student that was running by him to escape the monsters.

One-two-three, and with a deadly Viper point strikes, the student feel down in extreme pain. The student's shoulder blade and ribs broke under the pressure point strikes with hands covered in poison lethal in mass quantities to everyone without an antidote or built-up immunity. They winced when the student slowly descended to death when the assassin summoned a fireball and set the student on the fire. The mere thought of the screams and the dark rumors around them caused Wen and others to fear the Lotus Assassins even more then they had before.

"He is a liability," Kai Ming stated as she pulled out a golden color staff. "What should we do Dawn Star?"

"We can't let him get close," Dawn Star stated as she pulled out her long, golden bladed sword. "Have all the students retreated?"

"All but Gao the Lesser," Lin growled. "He had disappeared with his father's bought thugs that been living in the village."

"That maybe a good thing since he's not exactly… stable," Wen diplomatically said a calm tone.

"Then fall back to a more defensive position while we'll take care of the sorcerer," Kai Ming ordered.

The students nodded as they fell back while Dawn Star flexed her sword, "You got my back while I take on the Lotus Assassin."

"Got it," Kai Ming nodded as she pulled out two long curved swords as she dashed at the horde while Dawn Star rushed the assassin.

The Lotus Assassin was barely prepared for the strike as he jumped away before he went into a combat stance. Dawn Star had to jump away from the retaliation and she was forced to put up her sword as she got into a Black Mantis stance, a defensive martial arts stance resembling a prey mantis. She blocked the man's strikes, keeping his poisoned hands away in his Viper attacks. She was able to hold it off as she switched to her Legendary Strike to kick spin the Lotus Assassin away.

This made the killer angry as he summoned flaming hands and fired off mini-fireballs, which Dawn Star cancelled out with her ice shards. She then switched out for stone shards to strike back forcing him into the defensive. It allowed her to fall up with a power strike to summon a trail of stone to captured the assassin, but it did not get halfway when the floor became slippery, causing the two to fall. The two knew something wrong as soon as they smelt oil and they rolled away just before a fireball hit it, creating a large explosion. An explosion that sent Dawn Star flying towards Kai Ming as she slain the last of the monsters around her as the Lotus Assassin fell to the other side of the field.

With a nervous gulp, she turned around to see the latest attacker, a dark skinned monster in silvered armor with a red satchel around it. A fang-faced monster that growled as it took a step closer while Kai Ming took a step forward to cover Dawn Star as she got up. As Dawn Star regained her stance, Kai Ming put up her swords to summon fire in her hands to fire at the creature. One that wasn't a threat to the beast as it responded with a torrent of fire, countering the flames and forcing the two senior students back with a long back flip.

While in the air, Kai Ming had pulled out her two tonfas and got onto a defensive stance as the two landed on their feet, ready for a fight. Kai Ming felt overwhelmed while Dawn Star advised caution, "Be careful, this thing's power is greater than anything we have ever faced."

"How perceptive of you?" the beast growled as it put the fear into the warriors around him.

"You can speak?" Kai Ming mumbled.

"Yes, I can, human," the creature laughed, as it enjoyed the surprised looks on their faces. "Don't think you know everything about us darkspawn, we can do more than just speak."

"Darkspawn, is that what you call yourselves?" Dawn Star asked as she took a step forward.

"It what others call us," the darkspawn answered with a shrug. "Though it matters not, for you will all be dead or Brood Mothers." The darkspawn then pulled out a long bladed, flaming sword to stated, "Now who is first?"

"None of us as in the name of the Emperor and Death Hand, you will be dealt with!" the Lotus Assassin yelled as a cloud of magic swirled around him as the sky darken as a coldness crept across the field.

He was summoning something, something that made Dawn Star scream out in psychological pain. Kai Ming did not have to ask why as dearly departed souls rose out of the ground. The assassin had summoned ghost like the mad dogs, coming to his master's biddings. This caused the Lotus Assassin to smile as the darkspawn raised the fleshy equivalent of an eyebrow.

"I am slightly impressed by you summoning souls of the dead," the darkspawn stated with a raised brow. The assassin felt smug until the darkspawn countered his thoughts, "But overall, disappointed," before it used Mana Blast to tear apart all the ghosts with a force that forced spiritual sensitive people like Dawn Star to wince. They would not be able to reappear any time soon.

Not that the Assassin cared as he had asked out loud, "How?"

"I am a mage, so I can manipulate magic to my advantage such as creating a blast of mana to kill spiritual beings like ghosts, or even you," the darkspawn answered the assassin. "And they were weak, unlike the true demons of the underworld."

"Demons?" Kai Ming asked as the darkspawn smiled as it raised his hands to summon several different types of demons.

One was a firing, two legged horses called horse demon, a small, corrupted spirits that the Jade Empire scholars have identified, as opposed to its unknown allies. Two of them were lava based monsters that seemed more hellish then the skull face creatures. However, the scariest was the single being alone, with its long arms and legs that seemed to make it thinner than humanly possible, with its flexibility four arms to grab its victims. A creature that looked to be a scary monster envious of everything, with it crocked teeth and fleshy bits that seemed to be stitched on it. However, what unnerved everyone was that it seemed to see where everyone was, despite it having no eyes.

It was also powerful enough to make Dawn Star shake in fear as the darkspawn stood tall as it stated proudly, "And this is why I am called Harbinger. Fear me as well as the horse, rage and envy demons before you," it added as darkspawn came up from behind.

It looked hopeless, and they were prepared to die when they heard an explosion off in the distance and horns that echoed through the village. An echo that got louder with the sounds of men and women screaming to battle, as the four turned to see something the Jade Empire has never seen. They watched men and women clad in either leather or steel armor rushing towards the darkspawn with several different sets of weapons. Some they recognized like maces, swords, axes and spears, while others were entirely new like a spinning spiked ball on a chain (fail balls), a giant sword that need two hands to use (great sword/claymore), but the oddest that most carried a shield like device that acted as part protective device and a blunted weapon (shields).

However, it was not as odd as the people that rode into battle. Most were human, though a few inches taller with more distinctive hair colors (blonde, red and light browns), hairstyles and body structures. Others were different that might as well be another race. Some looked dwarf sized humans, who for the most part, had very long beards when it came to men. Others were thinner, petite humans with pointy ears. However, the most impressive were the giants that did not look human. In fact, they were giant, ivory-skinned men with horns that came out of their heads, shaped like an ox, for the most part. The exception would be their armored leader who lacked horns, but was every bit as strong as the ox as he cut down the monsters with his long, great sword.

However, he was just one leader. When it came to heavily armored humans and those that closely resembled humans, they were led by a gruffly human with a giant sword and a red haired dwarven man swinging a massive axe, taking down large number of monsters that got in the way of their armored army. Those who seemed to practice more of what would be classified as sorcerers were under the command of a gruffly, thin human and a pointy ear woman with golden hair. Then there were the archers, with larger bows then she ever seen lead by a dark human, firing at a longer range then the Jade Empire's crossbows could produce with far more accuracy.

It was an art that a weapon expert, like Kai Ming, or someone with a curious mind, like Dawn Star, could not look away as the Harbinger and other darkspawn rushed to battle the newcomers. They were enamored until they were flung out of the way of the four-arm demon's attack by a strong push of wind as the beast was littered with arrows. The two woman quickly go to their feet to see their saviors were woman. One was a black haired, raven tattoo woman in furry white robes that seemed to summon magic from her hands as easily as breathing air. The other was a redheaded woman in black and red armor, who used a bow with embroideries on them.

The obvious foreign women were a welcomed sight of relief. Kai Ming got up to thank a red head that killed one of the horse demon with another quiver with such power she did not think a bow could produce. "Thanks for the aid."

The woman nodded in acceptance, but stopped to as was looking for something on her pouch. She seemed to have difficulty finding a mystical item, so Dawn Star asked the foreigner, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" the redhead woman said in beautiful frustration. "Just have (frustrated growl)… have not finished learning the Jade and Tho Fan tongues, and I need a… something to speak properly." The woman then glared at the tattooed woman.

"Don't look at me Leliana, I already speak several languages and I wouldn't be as good as I am exploring crypts if I couldn't figure out how to translate dead languages so quickly," the pointy ear woman remarked in a foreign tone. All the while in the background; a blond pointy ear man in colorful golden leather armor and two short blades of the same color moved against the lava demons filled with rage with a giant white cat that looked smooth, yet deadly.

"_It's not so bad if Zevran weren't able to learn it on the trip here_," Leliana said in the native common tongue of Thedas as she found a golden amulet, just as elf and light lion swiped pass the lava beasts.

"Did you help Zevran with magic Reina?" Leliana asked in perfect, mystically translated Jade Tongue as the two demons dispersed in a swirl of magic, indicating they were dead.

"No I did no such thing. Zevran just likes to surprise people when they realize how smart he actually is," Reina admitted with a shrug.

Leliana giggled before she turned to the natives, "Hello there, are you alright?"

"We're fine thank you for the help," Dawn Star bowed to the unusual foreigners.

"Who are you? And where do you hail from?" Kai Ming asked with suspicion.

"I don't think now is a good time to introduce ourselves, we still have some enemies to deal," Reina pointed to Zevran and Kissara closed in on their finale opponent, the flaming horse demon.

Dawn Star eyes widen as she yelled, "Don't attack the horse demon up close or you'll burn yourself!"

Too late, as Kissara leapt when she heard the warning, so she braced for the pain as her clawed attack burned her paws as she put a large gash on the demon's side. She growled in pain as she landed onto her burnt paws as she turned to face the horse demon with their allies. Kai Ming pulled out two dual sabers while Dawn Star pulled out a long sword to point at the demon.

"Okay we're going to need to rush the horse demon and take it down quick…" Dawn Star had started off, but Reina, enraged by her loyal companion was hurt and attacked with a summoned wave of water.

To Dawn Star and Kai Ming's surprise, the Wave spell and the followed up water whip hurt the horse demon due to sheer power. Kai Ming stared in shock before she looked at Dawn Star to state, "I thought magic can't harm spirits and demons. It takes steel weapons and martial arts to hurt them."

"Her spells are more potent, and more powerful than even our magic attack. And the fact she is not even winded, her chi must be monstrous compare to ours," Dawn Star stated as Reina used Rapid Spirt Arrows to finish of the horse demon with a large number of energy arrows.

With the demon dead, all that was left was a few darkspawn outside of Harbinger. Darkspawn that were not even given a chance to amount an attack when Leliana started to pick them off one by one until only one intelligent bulky, short darkspawn with big mouth known as a genlock. A darkspawn that used its large shield to protect itself from Leliana's attack as it backed up to the hideous demon that had not dispersed like its brethren.

So it yelled, "Get up you lazy beast. The Silencer is here and the Harbinger will not take it kindly that you failed. Now get up!" the darkspawn yelled as it was about to kick the demon away when it rose up in a flash as it grabbed the thinking beast's throat with its two long arms.

"I was playing dead to get them to lower their guard. And you ruined it," the demon growled as its short arms grabbed onto the darkspawn arms as its long arms squeezed.

The six people watched as the darkspawn's head popped off its body as the demon pulled its arms off. They watched and prepared to battle as it turned to face them with its blind, fleshy face. Dawn Star felt a chill as she stammered, "What kind of spirit would be filled with such anger at us, and disgust against itself."

"A envy demon," answered Reina, causing those from Thedas to stare in shock.

"That's a envy demon?" Leliana asked in shock. "I thought they were just legends."

"As did I," Zevran admitted.

"That's because they're very rare," Reina told the group as she tightened the hold on her staff while the two from the Jade Empire looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but what is a envy demon?" Dawn Star asked

"An envy demon is a demon that is envious of mortals, especially important ones, and wishes to take their place to make themselves feel more important. Usually with violence," Reina told the young physic as Kai Ming snorted a retort.

"I don't blame it, for it sure is an ugly beast. I think ogres look more attractive than that beast."

The beast did not liked the insult as it growled through its pointy mouth before it turned to a smirk. It then spoke in a voice that slowly morphed into an angelic, feminine voice, "Then maybe… I should… become… pretty… for you… to envy."

With those finale words, a dark, green flame spread across its body as it morphed into something more human and elvish. It was a woman that combined the best of the girls trait with Kai Ming's strong arms and tanned skin, Dawn Star's strong legs and luscious lips, Reina's thin body and pointy ears, and Leliana's grey eyes, hair and round face. Combined with some enhanced attributes behind skintight black leather, the demon made itself as beautiful as it was deadly with all manner of weapons strapped to it back, ready to use against the mortals before it.

One of which remarked, "I forgot to mention there shapeshifters and mimicker as well, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did Reina," Zevran added, as he could not stop starring, until it smiled at them.

"Who do you call ugly now, mortals?" the demon asked in the angelic foreign voice that sound like a mash up between Leliana and Reina's own voice. "As you can see, I can wear your faces better than you can wear them. For I can live out your lives better than you can dream, and I will live it better then you mortals once you're dead."

That was there only warning when the demon shot out to attack the group with ferocity using a long staff that Kai Ming used for group attack. It rushed into the center attacking with its staff, performing a spin attack at the group. It sent Reina tumbling away as Leliana, Kissara and Dawn Star jumped back, allowing Zevran and Kai Ming to attack with their respective twin blades.

The demon moved with inhuman speed, able to keep up with the agile rogue and powerful martial artist. To fight back with inhuman strength and speed was nerve-racking for top-notched fighters as it felt they were the ones on the defensive, not the opponent they double-teamed. However, that did not stop them from performing a power attack to break through her defenses to allow Kissara to slash through the beast, causing it to scream in pain and anger as claw marks appeared on the demon's body.

It turned ready to roast all the targets around it when it was petrified by a power attack from Dawn Star, whose fist and legs are surrounded by stone. Stone she shot off into the petrified beast while Zevran made quick thrust stab and Kai Ming brought her swords on it to strike it down. They barely got through the first layer when the demon broke free from its stony prison and sent the two flying via a shockwave as the demon stared down Dawn Star. The two continued to stare at each other until Dawn Star's quick reaction allowed her to jump out of the way of a huge ice shard chucked by the demon.

Though she ran into a field of electricity created by the demon's lightening Shock Spell. Dawn Star jumped back to escape the pain, and got a black eye due the demon's Stone Fist to the face. She got back just as Reina used Root Grab to hold it in place as she used Water Whip to increase the vine's strength. It continued to squeeze until the demon broke free with its claw hands and rushed to gut Reina. The demon did not even get close, when Reina transformed into an eagle and flew over its reach. She transformed back into an elf right next to her allies, as she was confronted by her allies.

"You can transform in animals?" Dawn Star asked in shock, and continued to ask questions when Reina nodded yes. "How do you do it?"

"I don't think now is the time, Dawn Star, we have a battle to win," Kai Ming pointed out as Kissara growled at the beast.

"What does it take to kill that thing?" Zevran asked out loud, as Reina looked thoughtful.

"Whatever you do, you better think it fast for its coming towards us," Leliana pointed out as she pulled out an arrow and fired at the beast. Only for it to grab the arrow, load it in its replica bow and arrow and fire back.

Leliana avoided and fired three more times, hitting it twice as Reina came up with a plan, "I have an idea but we need to weaken it for me to banish it back to the Fade."

"Okay then. I don't know what this Fade is, but if it will help us, let's have at it," Kai Ming stated as she pulled out some tiger claws and rushed the demon followed by her allies, ignoring the fact the Lotus Assassin was missing.

Meanwhile at the other side of the fight, the Harbinger found it was losing. The soldiers were just too well trained over most of the darkspawn and that was not including the students coming to help them. Therefore, the Harbinger planned to make it a pyrrhic victory when it was slammed into the wall by the Slam Spell. The Harbinger looked up to see to its horror that it was a redhead woman that ended the last Blight.

"The Silencer," the darkspawn stuttered in horror.

It knew the fight was impossible as Aveline Wolf Oracles allies came up with her. The only reason they were not attacking was that Aveline held them back. "We've got this. We suggest you finish off the darkspawn horde, before they kill any more people."

"Hey lady, I don't know who you think you are, but no weirdo that says 'we' for 'I' tells me what to do…" the wound woman Wen started off before Aveline dashed forward to throw the demon with Typhoon Wind and Kinetic Push, followed up by Mana Blast.

The darkspawn had blocked the three spells with its Spell Shield. It then followed up with the magical spell Dirty Spear, a conjured, poisoned tip spear but Aveline deflected the spell with her two longs swords. She followed up with spamming elemental spells to overwhelm the Harbinger's defenses. Leaving behind dumbfounded locals as those from Thedas pushed them onto the offensive while another big fight was coming to a close.

The envy demon proved difficult to take down, its speed and strength beyond human. Normally, it would mean a long, bloody fight to take the demon down, but Reina's plan worked in their favor. For the more damaged they had done to the demon, the weaker its strength was in the mortal world. She did not have to wait long for her moment to shine when she yelled, "Back off now!"

The fighters near the demon did not need to be told twice as they jumped away from the demon pushed back by a power attack from Leliana. Her attack held it in place and kept it from jumping onto Kai Ming as she back flipped away. This allowed Reina to trap the demon as she used a Containment Barrier to trap the demon. The demon's human face showed horror as Reina nodded in understanding.

"That's right, you're going back to the Fade, and in your weaken state, you're not coming back. Goodbye," Reina commanded right before she used Banishment to commit an Excursion on the demon.

A painful process as it screamed, "No I won't become no one again. I won't!" it yelled before it was forced into its grotesque form as a green ripple of light was sucking him back into the Fade. In addition, just before it was sucked in, he yelled, "I will become something great! I will!" before the demon disappeared.

The group sighed in response as the darkspawn Harbinger was thrown across the field by a redhead that the two could not believe. It was a woman radiating with power of being similar to the demon and yet not. In fact she felt like she flowed with many different powers, but one resonated with Dawn Star as she felts its pulse a few days ago.

"It's her, the last of the Spirit Monks," Dawn Star said quietly to her friend.

Kai Ming nodded as she stared intently at the woman as Leliana raised an eyebrow, wondering what quests her lover will face as Aveline's telekinesis Slam spell punted the darkspawn across the field. It growled as it turned to fire off a Flaming Wave point blank at Aveline, igniting the dried grass below her feet. A minor announce as Aveline used the Typhoon wind spell to knock the darkspawn on its back as it blew away the burning field, leaving him to stare in fear as the flicks of fire flew past her.

It trembled as he said, "You truly are a demon, Silencer of the Music."

"In more ways than you can know," Aveline stated before she used the Lightening spell into the beast head. It soon gave a screeching twitch before the last of the darkspawn on the field died at her feet as she claimed victory.

A victory that let her drop her guard when she heard, "Watch out for the Lotus Assassin!" before she felt a sharp jab into her back, causing her to stagger.

Poison that begun to seep into her body, which would had meant trouble if it were not negligible. She turned around to unleash a storm of lightening (shock spell) towards her target. Only for the assassin to slipped under her attack and jabbed her a dozen times before she summon a turret of wind with her magic to push the assassin back. However, the damage was done as the assassin smirked at her.

"I see your weaknesses," the assassin said as he licked his lips. "While your powers are impressive, you can't fight as well when I get up close and personal. And that will be your doom," the Lotus Assassin added as he caught an arrow before it struck.

He flung the arrow down as Leliana pulled another arrow as she was joined by another archer, Nathanial Howe. Soon several other surrounded him as Leliana growled, "You're not going to hurt anyone else!"

"I suggest you accept fate, you being alone and everything," Anders pointed out only for the Lotus Assassin smiled.

"I'm not thanks to all the men you've killed."

That was the only warning they had before the floodgates open, as dozens of new ghost appeared in front of them, ready to attack the living. Fear spread through the ranks as a more than a few slowly backed up while the elite students of Jade Empire got into martial artist and magical attacks. However, they were not the first to attack as Oghren rushed forward with his enchanted axe.

Kai Ming eyes widen as she yelled, "Stop! Ghosts can't be killed… with weapons," Kai Ming tailed off as Oghren cut the spirit in two.

She then proceed to stare in shock before she forced to fight off ghost with the others while several fell back, leaving Aveline alone with the assassin. He planned to play out the fight when she notice Aveline was getting stronger, her magic burning the poison out of her system.

He narrowed his eyes to state, "I see you can heal yourself, interesting," just a long wind came from the distance, telling him of his doom.

A warning the assassin ignore as he prepare for the kill, "I've seen enough of your power. You will die now before you become the threat to the Emperor."

The Lotus Assassin then moved to strike but stopped when a old man in green robes jumped over the fighters. The old man known as Master Li, landed with his fist hitting the ground to let lose a burst of chi that spread across the field. A blast that dispersed and pushed the ghost back into the spirit world, leaving the fighters, Aveline and the Lotus Assassin to stare at the man that walked up to them as the assassin stared in shock.

"Well fought my students and thank you strangers for your aid of my home. You've done a great service today," Master Li stated as he looked at the surrounding strangers until his eyes stared into Aveline's own, as though he recognizes the injured woman. "But you need not fight anymore, as I will handle this."

It was then the assassin knew he was going to die, but could not help but laugh at the irony, "So blatant. We would never have expected you would hide in such a small place. We've expected a large army, not an elite squad of students and foreigners. Your strategies are impeccable," the man had sneered in the end, getting on Li's nerves.

"Your search is over assassin, but no one will hear of your success," Mater Li stated before he moved into the Whipping Willow stance.

He struck once with a kick to shatter his foot's bones to keep him from running. Master Li then followed up by power punches to the ribs and should blades. The punch to the face left the assassin dazed and defenseless when he performed a powered karate chop to the throat, killing the assassin. Two Rivers as both people of the west and east stood in silence. Master Li stared intently at the girl, absorbing every image of her face before he turned to face his students, who called out to them.

"Ah, my faithful students, it's good to see you're alright," Master Li stated as he almost smiled at his students.

"We wouldn't have come out nearly as well if wasn't for these foreigners coming to our aid," Wen admitted, as much as it hurt her.

"Indeed, it's good to have allies in our time of need," Master Li nodded before he turned back to the group from Thedas, all of them so different he could not believe it.

Yet all that paled with the woman who used a hand gesture to heal all her wounds. These people knew a lot of tricks and he was desperate to learn them. However, before he could, a sound of movement as the group turned to see a short, strong man with big lips and small ears come up with half a dozen thugs in red shirts that belong to criminals. His short ponytail flared in anger as he flicked the blood of a dozen pirates and darkspawn off his hands. The man whose face had a permeant glare as he stared at the large group with weapons trained on him.

Though it matter little to him as he yelled, "What are these foreigners doing here?!"

"Helping the village, unlike you who wasn't even near the village's town square," Kai Ming accused the angry man.

"Because I wasn't a fool fighting in the open; I was attacking the rear of enemy forces, taking down a dozen of the beasts alone. I didn't need the help from some barbarians and freaks from a distant land!" yelled a man who pissed off the dozen with amulets able to understand him, including a short tempered Oghren and Velanna.

It was lucky that Master Li was there to break up any possible violence, "Enough Gao. These people had saved the lives of several villagers and a few of my students. You will not disrespect our honored guests by talking in such a manner."

"You would allow such barbarians to be here?" Gao had growled in shock.

"They are acting in a far more civilized manner then you are. So I will treat them with respect if they do the same," Master Li pointed out, which many bowed in respect following Aveline's league.

"We would be honored my lord," Rendon Howe replied for the group, with Reina giving a reassuring smile that several from the Jade Empire returned.

Master Li eyes seemed to sparkle before he turned in anger against his least favorite student, "You on the other hand are living up to the name Gao the Lesser, something your father, Gao the Greater, share. Go back to the school and take your thugs with you."

Gao growled, "This isn't over," before he stumped away from his fellow students.

Mater Li sighed as he turned to the guest, "I'm sorry about my student's disrespect."

"It's no problem, we've all have people that embarrass us," Zevran laughed.

"Still, I owe you for the help. Is there any boom as Master and leader of the Two River School and village that can I offer you?" Master Li asked.

"Yes, we like some information of the land and any on the Water Dragon and her protectors, the Spirit Monks," Aveline told the man, who responded with a raised eyebrow.

"So its information you seek, hm. Why don't you stay for the night and I will give you the information you desire?" Master Li suggested, taking note of the dying night.

Aveline mulled over her options before she turned to a bloody Kristoff, "Kristoff, get back to the ship and unload some of our supplies such as meat and drink. We'll be dinning with some guest."

"As you command Warden Commander," Kristoff nodded as he followed her commands while Aveline looked at Master Li to take them to the school.

"Led on, we have much to discuss."

Scene V

It was late in the evening and groups of people were feasting on their shared dishes brought into the school. The school included a large circular building with an arena in the center, several barracks and creatively used hills to protect and to hide shrines and mills from possible attack. The group partied far into the night, getting to know between the two groups while Aveline, Leliana, Oghren, Reina, Zevran, Kristoff, Anders, Rendon Howe, Velanna, and Kithshok met with Master Li and his most loyal and skilled students, Dawn Star, and Kai Ming. It was a private meeting as the group got deep into discussion.

Those from the Jade Empire explaining the situation and current political atmosphere while the group traded information on the people of Thedas. Master Li seemed particularly interested in learning the countries, cultures, it resources like lyrium and enchanted weapons that can effect spirits, while telling them the shocking events. The biggest shock came from what many could not believe.

"The Emperor killed off the very people that took ghosts to the other world?" Reina asked out loud.

"To my growing shame," Master Li admitted. "It was during the Long Drought, a decade long drought where thousands were dying. Therefore, the Emperor went to the Temple of Dirge to beg for the Water Dragon's help. However, the Spirit Monks turned him away as the Water Dragon couldn't help us mortals due to the Celestial Bureaucracy own orders. The Emperor was intense; Emperor Sun Hai decided to invade Dirge to save the empire, never realizing that burning Dirge had doomed it."

"How do you know so much about the events of Dirge?" Oghren asked with a burp, much to the group's embarrassment.

"Because I was there," Master Li admitted, before turning towards Dawn Star. "Please close the doors my student. I don't want just anyone outside to reveal what I have to say."

"Yes Master," Dawn Star before she moved to close the door while Kai Ming looked concerned.

"Master, are you sure you want to reveal everything to these people?"

"They'll find out eventually Kai and I want to hide nothing to our allies," Master Li told his student as Dawn Star closed the door, silencing outside noise for the old man to reveal his secret.

"You see I am not just a Master to this martial art school, but I am Emperor Sun Hai's brother, Sun Li, the Glorious Strategist and I was the one that planned for the siege Dirge."

"You were the one that killed off the Spirit Monks?" Leliana asked in shock as Aveline just stared with a raised eyebrow, feeling nothing for a group that died long ago.

"I had no choice, we had to end the Long Drought and I thought a show of force would make them more compliant. It was not until we marched that I realized the error of my ways. I threw my support and tried to rally your people, but it was a doomed effort. Even if Sun Hai was a blunt instrument, we were outnumbered one hundred to one. Many died in the conflict. Sun Kin, another brother, was killed by Death's Hand, the Emperor's new enforcer."

"Death's Hand, the current leader of these'd Lotus Assassin, who are the open assassin and bodyguards of the Emperor?" Nathanial Howe asked.

"The same guy who is ruthless right handed man of the Emperor?" Anders added.

"Yes, he is just like the armor her wears. He is man with no fear or remorse for the people he kills," Sun Li said with the voice of experience, prompting Aveline to ask her own question.

"What do you mean by 'your people?" Aveline asked and Master Li smiled in response, looks like he found a smart opponent able to pick up words like that.

"It's because they are your people," Master Li told Aveline as he came close to her. "Your face, your hair, you have not change much since you were a babe. The only thing that has changed has been your eyes. And outside the eyes, the evidence is clear, you are a Spirit Monk, and you are the last of your kind."

The group was silent before Oghren broke out in giggles, "You think that Aveline is a Spirit Monk. I mean red hair is not exactly rare, though being a savior does fit her memo."

Master Li never lost his smile as he stated, "I don't think so, but if I am wrong, then all you need to do is say no to this question. Did you feel an attraction to come here, as if something was calling you?"

Aveline showed a brief shock for a moment before she admitted, "Yes, we did feel something here."

Only Leliana did not look shocked as Velanna yelled out, "That's why we're here at this village! Because something called you here?!"

"Yes," Aveline had admitted to the group.

"You were called by a piece of the Dragon Amulet, a valuable artifact of your people. No one can use it unless it's complete or if you're a Spirit Monk who is pulled by pieces," Master Li told the group.

"A piece of an artifact is used to tell you Aveline is a Spirit Monk?" Leliana asked for the group. "How can a piece of artifact tell you this? And how did Aveline wind up in Thedas while you remained here?"

"It's a very long tale, but one that I'm willing to tell," Master Li stated before he told his story.

Sun Li explained the final hour of Dirge, how it burned and the last of the Spirit Monks were killed by Sun Kin and Death's Hand. He explained how the final Spirit Monk died to give him time to escape with Aveline as a babe. How he took a third of the amulet while the others were scattered around the Jade Empire to prevent the Emperor from corrupting the amulet and gaining the full power of the Water Dragon. Knowing from text that Spirit Monks bathed in the Water Dragon's fountains can sensed. How he saw the Emperor take the Water Dragon as he made his escape from the temple and went to hide out in what he thought were the lands of barbicans beyond the mountains.

That was when Sun Li was attacked by Death's Hand, and got his scars. The fight was one-sided since he was struck in the back first as he watched Aveline roll down the mountain. The strike had been quick and he had been left mortally wounded. He remembered as she saw Aveline taken but armored men on horseback. Death's Hand retreated while what was now identified as Bran Cousland took Aveline to safety, adopting her into his family. So he took in these students to fix the mistakes of his past.

"And now the world is in danger. For every year, more and more ghosts are forced to wonder, becoming mindless beasts. In time, they will overwhelm the living. I thought I could fix it by creating new Spirit Monks, but there was no guarantee it would work due to my brother's corruption. Now you are our final hope."

"Do you know where the Water Dragon is?" Aveline asked.

"I do, but it would be too dangerous if you are not ready," Mater Li explained.

"Well we may not have a choice for the darkspawn are looking for the Water Dragon. Moreover, if they find the old girl, it will mean the game is over. Their blood can corrupt any being if given enough, even dragons. And if the Water Dragon becomes a thrall of the darkspawn, or a corrupted version of itself, then it will be the end of us, no matter how pretty they are," Anders pointed out.

"Well you'll still have trouble. For you need the amulet to save the Water Dragon and to be able to stop the Emperor due to his power that we would have no defense against," Sun Li admitted, much to Aveline's dismay.

"Can't spirits stand up to his power?" Kithshok asked for the group.

"His power is now a corrupted extension of the Water Dragon's, so his power is limitless," Master Li told the group. "Why do you ask, you have Spirit as allies?"

"Not exactly," Aveline admitted, giving a glare to Kithshok for forcing her to reveal everything so soon. "We are what it is called an abomination, a demon that inhabits another body, usually through possession. However, ours is through fusion of a very old demon, the first one of the desire demons in fact. One who wanted the feel of being mortal, in exchange to me, she gave us the ultimate power, knowledge of magic, combat, history and so much more."

"So that's why you say 'we' instead of 'I' for you are two people speaking?" Dawn Star asked in awe and Aveline nodded yes.

"I see," Master Li said with a calculated grin. "So you have the knowledge of martial arts, but never trained your body, correct."

"We always had our magic to help," Aveline admitted.

"Ah, and this could prove useful," Sun Li admitted as Aveline raised an eyebrow at his word choice and was not about to ask as she had feeling he would deflect any query.

So Aveline let Velanna asked her own question, "So you are going to give us this Dragon Amulet or what?"

"No I won't, right now for I have a proposition for Aveline. I doubt you can for much longer if your fight with Lotus Assassin was any indication. So I propose you let me train you so when you do fight my brother, you have a chance to succeed," Sun Li pointed out.

Aveline was silent for a moment before she turned to her allies to ask, "What do you think?"

"I think you should consider it," Kristoff said. "We'll need a forward base anyway to scout out the area and hunt for darkspawn. This seems like as good of place as any."

The others agree as Aveline looked up to Master Li to ask, "What is stopping us from using force to burn this place to the ground to find the amulet."

"Because you could very well lose the amulet doing so and I won't reveal its location until I know you're ready. And I know you are going to accept since you were probing for options when you asked that question."

Aveline nodded in acceptance, "We accept."

"Good, then we'll begin soon. You would be best to prepare for a great many things will change," Master Li admitted before turning to his students. "Dawn Star, Kai Ming, I expect you to help the girl. She'll need the help."

"Yes Master," the two woman replied, as one looked nervous, as though she wanted to ask a question that Sun Li obliged.

"Yes Kai Ming?" Sun Li asked.

"Master, I speak for both Dawn Star and myself that we request permission to join the Grey Wardens," Kai Ming stated for both girls as she elaborated. "With everything they said about the darkspawn horde and them being able to turn woman into these Brood Mothers, they sound like an even bigger threat to the Jade Empire. I think we can serve some good if we join their order."

The people from Thedas looked silent as Rendon Howe asked, "Are you sure, for it will be dangerous and you may not even survive the Joining? Not to mention it's a decision for life."

"We're sure," Dawn Star said for the group.

The other looked at each other before Velanna shrugged, "If they want to die knowing the risk, let them go for it."

Ignoring the lack of tack, Master Li nodded in acceptance, "Very well, you have my permission."

With their master's agreement Aveline nodded in acceptance, "Very well, we will do the Joining tomorrow when you're rested and strong. Be sure to have your wit for it will be a bumpy trial."

"We will," the two girls said at once.

"Then toast to a new era," Aveline said as they raised their drinks as they made a oath to save the world, all the while the two smartest persons in the room sized each other up. The greatest strategist in the Jade Empire will meet his match as the two tacticians planned into the night.

**Finally Done! This was a pain to write, as I had to redo it not once or twice but several times to get the proper flow. And after 13500+ words and twenty pages with narrow margin its done. Praise to all and thank you for the support. **

**Author Note**

**1) Originally, I planned for the chapter to start in Amaranthine with Alistair and Shianni saying goodbye but decided against that for it would not fit the chapter and will save them for another appearance later in the story. **

**2) I'm basing the flags on maritime communication flags.**

**3) I have no idea what is the rank between Arishok and Sten, but I'm going to assume its Kithshok, so Sten is now Kithshok. **

**4) I am making Jade Empire's ships smaller than Thedas's ship because of use and constraints, in this case, the Empire's rivers. It was the same with the USA when they limited battleship size to those that can fit through the Guatemala Canal in WWII while Japan made the largest Battleship because they had only the ocean and engineering as a constraint.**

** 5) Personality wise, Sten is loyal enough to warn Aveline but he is still loyal to the Qun above all else, so he is not going to betray the Qun for Aveline.**

**6) The history with Isabella and the qunari is that her mother was one of the Qunari people and she would not convert, much to the dismay of her mother. It has nothing to do with DAII, yet.**

**7) If Master Li had not concentrated solely on his star student, the PC, I think he would have trained the others to a higher level than they were in the game.**

**8) In Jade Empire culture, they believed the more fancy it was, the better its performance would be, while Thedas was more for function with artistic design being more of an afterthought to give it a unique design.**

**9) Originally, the chapter was to introduce despair demons but felt they were left in future chapters in the spirit world with some fear and terror demons. The envy demon may have a comeback in the third game. **

**10) Here is a fun fact, the west invented the great sword/clamor and the only thing close is the Japanese's ōdachi, so the Jade Empire being based in China, no swords like the great sword in the story outside of Golems. **

**11) Yeah, Zevran learning the language before Leliana was made more for fun, but I do see it happening since an assassin needs to learn other languages, cultures and such to blend in over bards that pretend to be musicians.**

**12) I know that several of the characters would not be able to learn the language, so I created a cheat for characters in foreign lands, a universal translated amulet.**

**13) The language in Dragon Age is the Common Tongue, which was created by the dwarves. Followed by a dozen more most don't speak anymore except Tevinter's Tevene, Qun's Qunlat, and Elvin's Elvish. **

**14) Yeah, I tried to think of where to break the chapter when I passed 10000 words but there wasn't a good place to stop, so here is the longest chapter I've written. **

**Character Stats**

**Name: Kithshok (Sten)**

**Race: Qunari**

**Type: Warrior**

**Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2**

**Specialization Schools: Berserker, Templar & Vanguard**

**Skills: Survival, & Trap**

**Talents: Warrior: Master, Two Handed Weapon: Master, & Spear: Standard**

**Next**

**Name: Dawn Star**

**Race: Human**

**Type: Martial Artiest**

**Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 1, & Constitution 1**

**Specialization Schools: **

**Skills: Herbalism & Trap Making**

**Talent: Martial Art: Black Mantis & Legendary Strike, Support Style: Heavenly Wave, Weapon Style: Long Sword (Long Sword and Shield), Magic Style: Ice Shard, Stone Immortal & Tsunami, and Rare Style: Spirit Thief**

**Next**

**Name: Kia Ming**

**Race: Human**

**Type: Martial Artiest**

**Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 1, Magic 1, Cunning 2 & Constitution 2**

**Skills: Herbalism, & Pick Pocketing**

**Talent: Martial Art: Trigger Claws & Tonfas, Support Style: Heavenly Wave & Strom Dragon, Weapon Style: Dual Sabers (Long Sword and War Axes) & Staff, Magic Style: Dire Flame, and Rare Style: Spirit Thief**


End file.
